


Tú, yo y el Nemeton

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Roleplay), Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BAMF Stiles, Beast Mode Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breathplay, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Frottage, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Realism, Manipulation, Manipulative Stiles Stilinski, Morning Sex, Mortal Sex, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-consensual bite, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Outdoor Sex, POV Peter Hale, POV Stiles, Porn With Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex in Beta Form(s), Top Peter Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Violence, Vomiting, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wolfed Out Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: AU. Las criaturas sobrenaturales son conocidas, pero no están necesariamente integradas en la sociedad. Es todo tan nuevo que las leyes aún no están desarrolladas para ellos y no todas las criaturas son aceptadas entre los humanos.Con una manada consistente tan solo en su sobrino y él tras haber vengado el asesinato de su familia por parte de cazadores furtivos, Peter se encuentra con un joven vampiro que trata de mantener en secreto lo que es por el bien de la carrera de su padre, el sheriff. Pero intentar vivir como un humano cuando ya no lo es resulta tarea imposible para Stiles, especialmente cuando el Nemeton se mete de por medio.(Hay un montón de tags sexuales, pero además de sexo (que es alrededor de 1/3 de la historia) también hay acción de la otra, diferentes criaturas, peleas, etc).





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: las escenas de sexo contienen sangre, mordiscos, violencia, bestiality/xenofilia (con hombre lobo) y necrofilia (role play) entre otros, y son potencialmente mortales así que no las repitáis en casa. (Al menos no hay violación, ambas partes consienten a todo).

Con tantas cámaras grabándonos en nuestras ciudades era inevitable. La policía de todo el mundo se encontraba con casos que no parecían realizados por manos humanas y al visionar las grabaciones de cámaras cercanas se daban cuenta de que, ciertamente, no estaban ante algo humano. Los gobiernos intentaron ocultarlo al principio, temían el pánico que se pudiera desatar, pero, como siempre, los secretos se acaban descubriendo y cada vez más y más vídeos circulaban por la red, algunos reales, otros falsos. Finalmente, se aceptó que el mundo sobrenatural existía. Se dieron algunos incidentes menores pero, para sorpresa de los gobernantes, todo se quedó tranquilo. La gente, tanto humanos como criaturas, tenía demasiado miedo y no hubo las manifestaciones ni protestas (en contra o a favor) que los gobiernos se esperaban.

Hubo algunos intentos tímidos de integración, algunos intentos de acercamiento, pero había demasiado miedo a que se malinterpretara, a que se tomara mal por parte de unos o de otros. Se creó un apartado nuevo en los carnés de identidad: especie. Sin embargo, no era obligatorio registrarse como criatura y no les beneficiaba en nada así que muy pocos lo hicieron.

En la sociedad, no todas las especies eran tratadas por igual. Algunas, más abundantes e integradas en su día a día entre los humanos, fueron más fácilmente aceptadas, como el caso de los licántropos (una vez que dejaron claro que no se convertían en animales salvajes sedientos de sangre durante la luna llena). Otras criaturas se veían más afectadas por los mitos e historias negativas acerca de ellas y eran temidas y miradas con recelo. La mayoría de estas criaturas optaban por seguir ocultando su identidad.

Los gobiernos sí que tomaron algunas medidas respecto a los delitos ya que eso había sido el origen de todo. Estas nuevas leyes eran pocas e insuficientes, dejando a las criaturas sobrenaturales prácticamente desamparadas y con menos derechos aún de los que tenían cuando se les creía humanos. Sin tecnicismos, estas eran básicamente las nuevas leyes:

1\. Si una criatura sobrenatural comete un delito contra un humano, será juzgado por las leyes humanas.

(En la práctica, las condenas eran mucho mayores que las que recibiría un humano y la presunción de inocencia era casi inexistente).

2\. Si una criatura sobrenatural comete un delito contra otra criatura sobrenatural, será juzgado por las leyes sobrenaturales.

(Lo que no significaba nada ya que no existían leyes sobrenaturales, básicamente los dejaban a su suerte. La venganza en estos casos era lo habitual de ser posible).

Los casos en los que la víctima era una criatura y el agresor un humano resultaban difíciles, dependía mucho de la situación en particular. Lo único que se hizo al respecto fue prohibir a los cazadores de criaturas, que ahora eran cazadores furtivos. Aun así, si se descubría a alguno de ellos cazando el castigo no solía ser el mismo que si la víctima fuera humana.

A las criaturas sobrenaturales no les gustaba nada esta situación, pero era mucho mejor que la caza masiva que habían esperado así que permanecían callados por miedo a empeorar las cosas. Pero este silencio no aguantaría mucho.

 


	2. Capítulo 1

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese extraño olor con el que nunca antes se había topado. Un olor que definitivamente no era humano. Olía a sangre y a muerte. También había un toque residual a adolescente: hormonas, desodorante y libros de texto –aunque no podía decir con seguridad de si se trataba del olor de la criatura o si se había transferido a ella por el contacto con adolescentes (¿un estudiante o un profesor?)–. Mezclado con ello había un olor único que no era capaz de identificar. Era en esencia el mismo olor que emiten los hombres lobo en el sentido de que es característico de ellos, el olor que te permite identificarlos como hombres lobo, así que supuso que ese era el olor característico de la especie a la que perteneciera la criatura. Lo que significaba que nunca se había encontrado con uno de su especie. Por último, debajo de todo eso, como la base de un perfume, estaba el olor característico de esa persona, el olor que nadie más compartía y que lo identificaba como individuo. Y Peter tenía que admitir que no era... desagradable precisamente.

Hacía dos semanas que percibía rastros de este olor por la reserva. Los había seguido, pero siempre había terminado en la carretera perdiendo su rastro; probablemente se había subido a algún vehículo. Dos semanas. Al pensar en quién había nuevo en la ciudad en las últimas dos semanas no podía evitar pensar en el sheriff. El hombre se había tomado medio año sabático y acababa de regresar. Según Derek le había dicho, se había marchado de Beacon Hills junto a su hijo en agosto, lo que resultaba extraño ya que el chico se habría perdido el primer semestre del curso. Pero no podía imaginarse al sheriff vagando por los bosques de la reserva. Lo había comprobado de todos modos. Tras seguir el rastro un día y perderlo, había pasado con su coche frente a la comisaría y lo había visto allí trabajando, definitivamente no era él. Sin embargo, sí que percibió un ligero rastro de ese olor alrededor de la comisaría. O quizás solo era su imaginación. Estaba comenzando a molestarle no ser capaz de encontrar la fuente de ese olor, hasta que esa noche se dio cuenta de que el rastro del olor no lo estaba llevando hacia la carretera sino hacia otro lugar muy familiar.

El claro estaba apenas iluminado por una luna que dos días atrás era nueva. La hierba estaba húmeda y una fría brisa le hizo estremecer, o quizás fue la escena que tenía frente a él. Las patas del animal se sacudían sobre el tocón, pero no se podía liberar. Emitía unos lastimeros sonidos a los que nadie prestaba atención. Estaba desesperado, aferrándose a la vida como toda criatura con el más mínimo instinto de supervivencia. Una gota de sangre trazaba su camino por su cuello desde donde los colmillos perforaban su arteria. Pronto todo movimiento y sonido se detuvieron, incluido su corazón, y sus ojos se apagaron, muertos, mientras otros ojos brillaron de un intenso ámbar. Unos ojos que le miraron fijamente cuando se percataron de su presencia al borde del claro.

Por un segundo, Peter tensó su cuerpo, preparado para pelear de ser necesario, pero la criatura no pareció muy preocupada por él. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada al cervatillo que descansaba sobre su regazo y muy lentamente, como si se estuviera exhibiendo ante su nueva audiencia, sacó los colmillos del cuello del animal. Peter pudo ver claramente que tan solo los dos colmillos superiores no eran humanos; medían unos dos o dos centímetros y medio, extremadamente afilados. El chico –porque era eso, un chico, un adolescente de unos dieciséis años con una sudadera roja y vaqueros rotos, el pelo rapado, la piel imposiblemente blanca salpicada de lunares y una nariz respingona que Peter no encontraba adorable, en absoluto– se relamió casi obscenamente los labios y después los dientes, dejando que los colmillos volvieran a adoptar un tamaño humano. Sus ojos regresaron a su color humano, que Peter no era capaz de identificar en la distancia con esa oscuridad. Se reclinó con una mano apoyada sobre el tocón, donde estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, justo en su centro, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la piel del animal de un modo casi dulce. Y sonrió. Una sonrisa sin mostrar dientes que bien podría ser la de un chico inocente, travieso pero humano. Parecía que simplemente estaba pasando un rato relajado. Habría sido una escena casi de cuento de hadas con el cervatillo dormido sobre el joven de no ser porque los ojos del animal estaban abiertos y vacíos de vida, y aún había sangre en la barbilla del chico. Era macabro y Peter no pudo evitar estremecerse y sentir calor acumularse en su vientre.

Viendo que la criatura no parecía tener intención de iniciar la conversación, Peter avanzó hacia el tocón lentamente, en guardia ante cualquier posible ataque, porque la apariencia inofensiva del chico no podía engañarle. Se detuvo a tres pasos del tronco. Le sorprendió que el olor no fuera mucho más intenso allí de lo que lo había sido en los bosques, aunque sí podía distinguir más claramente los diferentes matices.

—El hijo del sheriff, supongo—porque el chico olía la comisaría. Olía más a olores ajenos que a su propio olor, lo que no era habitual. Algo característico de su especie, supuso.

—El mismo—respondió, arqueando una ceja en sorpresa—. ¿El lobo feroz?

Peter no pudo contener una sonrisa perversa mostrando fugazmente sus propios colmillos.

—El mismo—dio un paso más hacia el tocón sin pensarlo—. Pero, a pesar del atuendo, tú no pareces Caperucita Roja.

El chico se miró a sí mismo, como si no recordara qué ropa llevaba, y soltó una carcajada.

—Quizás he querido atraer inconscientemente al lobo que me ha estado persiguiendo todos estos días por los bosques.

Peter entornó los ojos, analizando al chico atentamente. No podía fiarse de su apariencia ni por un segundo, sentía que si se confiaba demasiado acabaría como el cervatillo.

—Así que sabías que te estaba siguiendo—comentó sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Por supuesto. Era divertido buscar el equilibrio entre alejarme lo suficiente para que no llegaras a verme y mantenerme lo bastante cerca para que no perdieras mi rastro. Mi olor se desvanece muy rápido y no es muy intenso, como puedes comprobar.

Ante esto, Peter no estaba seguro de si estar cabreado o fascinado. El chico había estado jugando con él como si fuera un perro de rastreo y, más sorprendente aún, había conseguido engañarle por completo. La mayor parte del tiempo había pensado que seguía un rastro de horas, pero el chico probablemente estaba a metros por delante de él. Si hubiera tenido latido, probablemente habría podido oírlo, pero no tenía, su corazón no latía. De hecho, tampoco estaba respirando, ni parpadeando. Incluso sus ojos –ámbar oscuro como las sombras en un vaso de whisky– parecían muertos. Tan solo el movimiento de los músculos de su rostro al sonreír y su mano acariciando al cervatillo te permitían saber que estaba... quizás vivo no era la palabra más apropiada. Incluso su piel estaba fría e inhumanamente tersa y sin poros cuando pasó el pulgar por su barbilla para limpiar la sangre seca. ¿Y cuándo se había acercado tanto a él como para tocarlo? ¿Por qué estaba tocándolo? Peter tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no mostrar sorpresa ante su propia acción inconsciente. Tenía que fingir que era un gesto planeado y no que su cuerpo había actuado totalmente por su cuenta, así que se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lamió la sangre con la punta de la lengua. Vio un brillo depredador en los ojos de la criatura –vampiro, probablemente, aunque no iba a asumir nada hasta haber investigado un poco más– y, bueno, había sido una buena jugada después de todo.

—¿Y qué está haciendo el hijo del sheriff alimentándose en el bosque?—preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Para que lo sepas, tengo un nombre, Stiles.

—Stiles—repitió el nombre saboreando cada letra con un tono profundo. Por la expresión en el rostro del chico –Stiles–, seguramente se habría estremecido de ser posible, o ruborizado, lo que, probablemente, _no_ era posible—. Yo soy Peter.

—Bueno, Peter—se vio nervioso por un momento y apartó la mirada. Eso le hizo recordar a Peter que, a pesar de que la apariencia de los vampiros no delataba su edad, en este caso Stiles era exactamente lo que aparentaba, un adolescente, alimentándose de un cervatillo que él mismo había cazado con sus manos desnudas, pero un adolescente al fin y al cabo—. Mi padre me compra sangre de animal en la carnicería, pero no está ni cerca de satisfacerme así que una o dos veces por semana vengo a alimentarme de algo vivo—le explicó dando unas palmadas al lomo del animal—. No se lo digas a mi padre, no lo sabe.

—¿Por qué se lo ocultas?—preguntó curioso.

—No le gusta—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. No quiere que cace como si fuera un animal.

—Pero tampoco eres humano.

—No, no lo soy—sus ojos brillaron por un instante—, pero él intenta aferrarse al Stiles humano que crio. Sin embargo, a mi organismo eso le importa poco. ¿Qué más da? Algunos comen chucherías a escondidas, yo bebo sangre de ciervo.

—Sabes que si te registras como vampiro pueden darte sangre humana en el hospital.

—Mi padre no quiere que beba sangre humana. Después de todo no es necesario, puedo sobrevivir con sangre de animal—hizo una mueca de disgusto arrugando su ~~adorable~~ nariz.

—Siendo «sobrevivir» la palabra clave, supongo.

—Sí, bueno, además estamos intentando mantenerlo en secreto—no parecía que fuera a elaborar más, pero siguió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Peter—. A la gente no le gusta los vampiros. Ya sabes, con el estigma de beber sangre humana y todo eso. Y a los que les gustan o creen que brillamos a la luz del día o que somos unos caballeros afeminados, lo cual...—hizo un gesto general con su mano sobre sí mismo—. Así que, si se llegara a saber que el hijo del sheriff es un vampiro, no creo que le fuera muy bien en las siguientes elecciones. No sería tan malo si fuera un hombre lobo, pero, en fin, no fue mi elección.

—¿Te mordieron sin consentimiento?—no debería haber hecho esa pregunta, de hecho, debería alejarse lo más posible de ese espinoso tema.

—Sí... Fue un completo lío, la verdad. Mi padre tuvo que tomarse una baja del trabajo para poder pasar, ya sabes, los primeros meses conmigo lejos de aquí para, bueno, tomar el control—apartó al cervatillo de su regazo y se levantó, visiblemente incómodo por hablar de ello—. Y como el bastardo que me transformó se largó antes siquiera de que... despertara, y no es que haya mucha información fiable sobre vampiros en ninguna parte, me llevó algo más de tiempo de lo deseable.

Bajó del tocón y pasó junto a Peter, dirigiéndose hacia la línea de árboles.

—¿Vas a dejarlo ahí?—le preguntó Peter, señalando con la cabeza hacia el cadáver del cervatillo.

—Algún animal se lo comerá, yo ya he tenido mi parte, hay que compartir—respondió encogiéndose de hombros y siguió caminando.

Peter no le siguió, tan solo observó la roja sudadera hasta que desapareció de la vista. Como Stiles había dicho, su olor no permaneció allí mucho tiempo, unos minutos después ya no había rastro de él, tan solo del cadáver del cervatillo que comenzaba a descomponerse. Sentía curiosidad por el chico, por ese deseo de complacer a su padre intentando mantener la ilusión de ser aún humano. Probablemente no era solo por su trabajo sino también, como en el caso de muchos humanos, por su negativa a aceptar el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Pero Stiles parecía dispuesto a dejarle vivir en su fantasía, aun si eso requería hacer cosas que le disgustarían a sus espaldas.

Decidió regresar a casa e investigar un poco acerca de los vampiros.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido solo una introducción, pronto vendrá la acción (de todo tipo).


	3. Capítulo 2

Decir que la búsqueda de información sobre los vampiros resultó infructuosa sería el eufemismo del año. Fue un completo desastre. Era peor que las historias sobre hombres lobo. Podían caminar bajo la luz del sol, no podían, podían bajo ciertas circunstancias; solamente podían alimentarse de sangre humana (cosa que ya sabía que no era cierta) o podían alimentarse incluso de ratas; podían transformarse en ciertos animales o no; podían volar o no; por no hablar de las múltiples formas en las que se decía que se les podía matar y que se contradecían de un sitio a otro. Y eso solo en lo referente a los aspectos básicos, no entremos en detalles. Tras recurrir a todos sus libros y, como último recurso, a Internet, lo único que le había quedado claro es que eran escasos y poderosos. Eso ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Que eran poderosos, peligrosos, temibles. Después de todo, los cuentos de terror para niños lobo no hablaban del coco sino de vampiros.

Decidió que lo mejor era preguntar al experto (o al que más podía saber, ya que probablemente tampoco podría darle respuestas a todo al haber sido autodidacta y no haber tenido un maestro –término que había sacado de uno de los libros y que tampoco sabía si era apropiado–).

Lo encontró una semana después de su primer encuentro, sentado de nuevo sobre el Nemeton con su sudadera roja (que le provocaba de un modo que no debería) y, de nuevo, con un animal en brazos, esta vez un jabalí de buen tamaño. Stiles estaba completamente absorto bebiendo del animal. No había mostrado ningún signo de percatarse de su presencia, aunque tampoco podía estar seguro de ello sin un latido de corazón que lo delatara. El jabalí se agitaba y chillaba violentamente. Un humano habría sido totalmente incapaz de inmovilizarlo, pero Stiles lo mantenía firmemente sujeto como si nada. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente sobre él y el juego de sombras sobre su cuerpo era aún más inquietante que la vez anterior. Peter tuvo que ajustarse en los pantalones, se había puesto duro sin pretenderlo.

Cuando el corazón del animal se detuvo, Stiles sacó los colmillos de su carne lentamente con una expresión de éxtasis en el rostro, como si acabara de tener un buen orgasmo. O quizás era cosa de Peter y de su otra cabeza, que de repente tenía un excesivo flujo de sangre. Lo que seguro no fue cosa suya fue la obscena manera en que Stiles se relamió los labios, rojos de sangre, y después los colmillos mientras le miraba fijamente con ojos entrecerrados brillando ámbar. Peter se acercó lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos ni un segundo (pero él tenía que parpadear). Stiles sonrió, su sonrisa sin mostrar dientes que quizás había practicado para no dejar ver los colmillos que aun retraídos eran más largos que unos humanos. Peter tomó una de sus manos, el peso del jabalí casi arrastrando el cadáver al suelo ahora que no lo sostenía. Llevó la fría mano hasta sus labios sin recibir resistencia y posó los labios sobre su muñeca, donde un poco de sangre goteando de la herida del animal había manchado de rojo la pálida piel. La lamió despacio, succionando suavemente con sus labios, y sus ojos brillaron rojos, igualando en intensidad a los del vampiro, que no se despegaban de sus labios; la expresión en su rostro lo único que le decía que aquello le estaba afectando.

Cuando se apartó, la muñeca estaba brillando con saliva, pero limpia de sangre. Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y pasó la lengua por el borde de sus dientes sin dejar de mirar sus labios, sus ojos de nuevo humanos.

—Háblame de los vampiros—le dijo casualmente.

—¿Huh?—el chico le miró confuso por un momento.

—Háblame de las características de tu especie. Es terriblemente difícil encontrar algo veraz en libros o Internet—no soltó su mano, comenzó a acariciar su muñeca con el pulgar distraídamente, pasando por donde estaría el pulso en una persona normal, viva.

—Oh, am...—sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente—. Sí, resultó muy frustrante y realmente aún no sé demasiado, solo lo que he podido experimentar en primera persona. Lo que más me chocó al principio fue el cambio en mis sentidos.

—¿Qué clase de cambio?

—Bueno, no solo se agudizaron, percibo las cosas de forma diferente a los humanos. El frío o el calor, los siento, pero no me afectan. Los olores y los sabores... La comida normal no me sabe como antes, no sabe bien, como barro—había un tono amargo en su voz, echaba de menos poder saborear la comida como antes, quizás era uno de los cambios que menos le habían gustado—. Puedo comerla, pero generalmente tengo que vomitarla después, lo cual es difícil ya que no tengo reflejo nauseoso—ante esto, las cejas de Peter se levantaron involuntariamente por un momento. Stiles sonrió y contrajo los músculos de su garganta como si tragara. Los ojos de Peter siguieron ávidos el movimiento.

—¿Así es como lo haces en la escuela? ¿Finges que comes y luego vas al baño a vomitarlo?—preguntó, intentando fingir que por su mente no pasaban imágenes del chico con la nariz hundida en su vello púbico y la garganta llena.

—Así lo haría si tuviera alguien ante quien fingir, pero mi mejor y único amigo se mudó de Beacon Hills mientras yo estaba fuera así que lo único que hago es evitar ir a la cafetería, nadie se da cuenta. Y en compensación por comida que sabe a barro, soy un perfecto catador de sangre—era evidente que prefería evitar el tema de los amigos, o la falta de ellos, así que pasó a otro—, puedo distinguir hasta el grupo sanguíneo por el sabor y es tan... ¿dulce? No sé, no es un sabor que pueda describir con los sabores de la comida normal—se encogió de hombros. No iba a intentar explicar algo que era imposible comprender sin experimentarlo—. Mi vista también es más aguda, el mundo parece diferente con estos ojos. No mejor o peor, solo... diferente. Los colores, los detalles. Fue una completa sobrecarga de mis sentidos. Por suerte parece que la transformación curó mi TDAH, si no, creo que me habría vuelto loco.

—Eso también habría pasado con el Mordisco, de hombre lobo, me refiero. Aunque el Mordisco no te habría convertido literalmente en un cadáver. He visto que no necesitas respirar, a parte de que tu corazón no late, claro.

—Mhmm—asintió con la cabeza—. Tampoco tengo ninguna clase de fluido corporal, a parte de la sangre que consumo.

—¿Ninguna clase?—preguntó, su tono claramente insinuante.

—Ninguna clase—respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonrió. Era una sonrisa traviesa que le decía que había más detrás de eso, pero que no se lo iba a decir—. Puedo llorar, sangre, aunque, bueno, es contraproducente ya que es la sangre que he bebido y no es que me sobre precisamente.

—¿Qué hay del sol?

—No es realmente un problema. Me puede afectar tanto como a una persona de piel clara que se ponga a tomar el sol en la playa. Si estoy muchas horas bajo un sol intenso mi piel empieza ponerse de un tono gris más oscuro, pero basta con que me ponga a la sombra para que se cure enseguida.

—¿Puedes transformarte en algún animal?

—He intentando, pero sin éxito hasta ahora. Quizás no lo hago de la forma adecuada, quizás llega con el tiempo o quizás es un cuento.

Peter asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su siguiente pregunta con el mismo tono despreocupado.

—¿Formas de matar a un vampiro?

Stiles le miró y sonrió, esta vez mostrando sus colmillos ligeramente alargados. Se levantó, dejando el jabalí caer pesadamente sobre el tocón, y pasó junto a Peter, alejándose del Nemeton.

—Estoy vivo, o no muerto, no puedo saberlo—respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Me lo dirías si lo supieras?

Stiles rio a carcajadas y por un momento, mirándolo de espaldas, pareció humano. Un simple chico humano.

—¿Por qué no? Sería divertido verte intentarlo. No te ofendas, pero vosotros, los hombres lobo, tan peludos, con vuestras garras, músculos y esa excesiva cantidad de colmillos—le miró de reojo, aún dándole la espalda, con una retorcida sonrisa—, no sois más que inofensivos cachorritos para los vampiros.

No lo pensó, no estaba actuado racionalmente, solo por puro instinto cuando agarró al chico del cuello y lo empotró contra el primer árbol que apareció en su camino. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su rostro estaba transformado casi por completo en su forma beta mientras un profundo gruñido vibraba en su garganta. Su mano con las garras extendidas presionaba con fuerza alrededor del pálido y delgado cuello. Era fuerte, ya habría partido un cuello humano con esa fuerza, pero aun así estaba cortando por completo sus vías respiratorias... y eso no tenía el más mínimo efecto en el vampiro, por supuesto. El chico le miraba con completa calma, ni siquiera molestándose en intentar liberarse. Tan solo sonreía. No podía hablar, pero a parte de eso era como si nada. Podría arrancarle la garganta con sus garras en un solo movimiento, ¿pero serviría de algo? Seguramente no, no tendría mayor efecto que la pérdida de parte de la sangre que había bebido del jabalí. Sanaría en un momento y seguiría como si nada. Si hundía sus garras un poco más quizás fuera capaz de arrancarle la cabeza por completo, quizás eso sirviera, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería matarlo, ahora mismo solo quería follarlo.

Aflojó su agarre, no soltándolo del todo, solo lo suficiente para dejar sus vías respiratorias libres. Se dio cuenta de que aún tenía sus garras fuera, pero ya no estaba en forma beta. No se había percatado de cuándo había vuelto a cambiar.

—No puedes estrangularme—le dijo Stiles con voz relajada. Entonces, sonrió pícaro—. Y eso te pone.

Adelantó su pierna y presionó contra la entrepierna de Peter. Joder. Estaba tan duro en sus pantalones que la cremallera estaba a punto de reventar. Apretó de nuevo el agarre en su cuello cuando iba a hablar y lo besó con tanta fuerza, con sus dientes humanos pero no romos, mordiendo los labios del chico, que enseguida percibió el sabor de la sangre, aunque no sabía exactamente como sangre humana. Se relajó cuando un gemido de Stiles vibró por su mano. No se estaba quejando, en absoluto. Estaba tan excitado como él, si podía basarse en la erección que presionaba contra su cadera (en otro momento le preguntaría como podía tener una erección, ahora mismo su cerebro no funcionaba al cien por cien).

—Maldito mocoso—murmuró contra sus labios, lamiendo la sangre de la herida ya cerrada.

Soltó su agarre lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar, pero en lugar de eso Stiles le agarró del pelo con una mano y volvió a presionar sus labios juntos en un beso igual de intenso. Peter notó un ligero pinchazo en su labio y era esta vez su sangre la que añadía sabor al beso. Stiles gimió profundamente al saborear su sangre y Peter sintió como si el cuerpo del chico se derritiera en sus brazos. Soltó su garganta solo para ser capaz de presionar contra él con todo su cuerpo. Estaba frío, tan frío como un cadáver. Podía sentirlo incluso por encima de la ropa. Era finales de enero y las noches eran frías incluso en California. El cuerpo de Stiles estaba tan frío como la noche. Peter estaba casi seguro de que no tenía temperatura propia y se preguntaba si podría calentarlo con su elevada temperatura corporal de hombre lobo.

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras le agarraba por la cadera con la otra mano, colocándolo justo como necesitaba para que sus miembros se restregaran deliciosamente el uno contra el otro a través de la tela de los vaqueros. Stiles rodeó sus hombros con los brazos mientras el beso pasaba de ser puramente salvaje a ser profundo y lascivo. Sus lenguas se acariciaban, casi peleando la una contra la otra por dominar, deslizándose sobre los colmillos del otro que ya no podían controlar más. Peter sintió garras afiladas en su nuca y sonrió en el beso. Así que el vampiro también tenía de esas. Se habría preocupado por ellas de no ser porque Stiles escogió ese momento para restregar las caderas contra él con un dulce gemido. Un gruñido vibró en el pecho de Peter y Stiles pudo sentirlo reverberando en cada fibra de su ser.

El vampiro estaba más excitado a cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que seguía frío, pero sentía como si su cuerpo ardiera con el calor y la firme presencia del hombre lobo contra él. Stiles no había tenido sexo desde... bueno, desde nunca, pero estaba seguro de que un humano no podía sentirse como se sentía él. Sus colmillos dolían y no era por hambre. No era la misma sensación y apenas acababa de comer. La sangre de Peter era deliciosa, como alguna clase de elixir que revivía cada fibra de su ser, pero, por alguna razón, aunque era más sabrosa que la sangre humana, no quería alimentarse de él. No era esa clase de necesidad la que invadía su cuerpo. Finalmente, dejó de intentar comprenderlo e hizo lo que su cuerpo le estaba suplicando. Apartó bruscamente la cabeza de Peter agarrándole del pelo y hundió los colmillos en su cuello. Entonces lo comprendió, bueno, cuando fue capaz de volver a pensar. Su cuerpo se tensó se sacudió, una oleada de placer lo invadió. Su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento y después estaba simplemente satisfecho. Sacó los colmillos del cuello de Peter y lamió concienzudamente la sangre que brotaba hasta que la herida se cerró. Retrajo las garras, que ahora se daba cuenta estaban hundidas en los hombros del hombre lobo y se reclinó contra el árbol a sus espaldas. Peter le miró fascinado con una ceja arqueada.

—Creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo vampírico—respondió la silenciosa pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter resopló y se inclinó sobre el chico, ocultando una risa en su cuello. Sin duda la expresión en su rostro le decía que estaba satisfecho, incluso si no estaba jadeando ni sudando, si sus latidos no eran acelerados o si sus calzoncillos seguían secos. Por suerte el rostro del chico era un libro abierto.

—Bueno—acarició con sus labios la suave piel de su cuello, con un ligero roce de sus dientes—, ahora podríamos poner a prueba tu falta de reflejo nauseoso, si te parece.

Antes de terminar la frase siquiera, Stiles ya estaba de rodillas frente a él desabrochando su cinturón. Peter sonrió y apartó sus manos de un manotazo, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza por la nuca –lástima que no tuviera el pelo lo bastante largo como para tirar de él–. Stiles pareció comprender al instante porque tras una fugaz sonrisa su cuerpo se quedó completamente inerte. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, sus ojos ni siquiera mirando al vacío, solo muertos, y su cuerpo tan solo sostenido de rodillas por la mano de Peter. Era un cadáver, nada más. Y eso era justo lo que Peter quería.

Se desabrochó los pantalones, dejando que cayeran hasta sus muslos, y sacó su miembro erecto de sus calzoncillos ya húmedos. Restregó la punta goteante contra la fría piel del chico, dejando un rastro de presemen sobre su mejilla y su nariz. El rostro de Stiles no mostró el más mínimo tic. Peter abrió su boca, aliviado al ver que los colmillos estaban retraídos. Acarició sus labios con el glande y lentamente penetró la cavidad con su verga, sintiendo cómo se estrechaba según avanzaba, siguiendo hasta la garganta sin que esta experimentara ninguna clase de contracción. Era cierto después de todo. No se detuvo hasta que los labios del chico envolvían la base de su miembro y su nariz estaba hundida en su vello púbico, justo como lo había imaginado. Y el rostro de Stiles seguía sin mostrar la más mínima emoción, ni un solo músculo moviéndose. La intrusión en su garganta no podía ser cómoda ni agradable, Peter no era precisamente pequeño, bastante más grande que la media humana como la mayoría de hombres lobo nacidos. Stiles sabía quedarse quieto cuando quería. Peter asintió complacido.

Esperó por varios minutos simplemente sumergido en su boca. Un humano, o cualquier criatura viva, ya habría muerto asfixiado. Llevó su mano libre a su garganta y palpó con sus dedos, sintiendo su falo dentro. Era hermoso. Entonces, salió hasta que solo estuvo la punta dentro y embistió con fuerza. No se contuvo, embistió rápido y duro hasta el fondo, apoyando su mano libre en el árbol para sostenerse. Sin la más mínima reacción por parte del chico era fácil olvidar que estaba vivo, tan fácil y placentero. No recordaba haber estado tan duro en su vida. Ni siquiera podía controlar sus garras o colmillos, que salían involuntariamente. Sus ojos brillaban de un intenso rojo mientras gruñía de placer, un sonido más animal que humano.

Entonces comenzó a sentirlo, esa presión en la base de su polla. Eso sí que era una sorpresa, nunca había pasado con nadie que no fuera también licántropo. Le llevó un segundo decidirse sobre qué hacer. Optó por hundir la verga en su boca mientras el nudo se hinchaba en la base. Esperó alguna clase de reacción, quizás sorpresa, por parte de Stiles, pero no hubo nada. Ni siquiera el más mínimo signo de dolor, ni el más mínimo reconocimiento en sus ojos mientras sus mandíbulas se abrían más y más por el nudo que se expandía en su boca. Era la primera vez que Peter anudaba la boca de alguien y cuando escuchó el chasquido en sus mandíbulas ya no pudo más, sacudió sus caderas y se corrió en lo más profundo, tan abundantemente que sentía que se quedaba seco.

Jadeando, con sudor empapando sus sienes y su cuerpo ardiendo, Peter esperó, apoyado con el antebrazo en el árbol hasta que el nudo se relajó lo bastante para sacar su miembro. Soltó la cabeza del chico y su cuerpo cayó contra el tronco aún inerte. Mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, Peter observó sus mandíbulas desencajadas, la oscura cavidad de su boca. Las sombras que proyectaba la luna convirtiéndolo en una imagen aún más grotesca.

—He de admitir que tienes ciertas... cualidades remarcables—le dijo, considerando que era mejor que decir que su boca era el mejor agujero que había follado en su vida, no quería levantarle la autoestima por los aires.

Fue en ese momento cuando Stiles regresó a la vida, si es que podía decirse así. Sus mandíbulas volvieron a chasquear. Las movió ajustándolas y sonrió.

—Vaya, gracias, qué educado. Habría preferido algo como «ha sido la mejor mamada de mi vida», pero gracias—su voz era normal, no rasposa, su garganta completamente curada como si no acabara de tener una polla hasta el fondo. Peter lamentó un poco eso. Se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad de la ropa. Recorrió sus labios con la lengua con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro—. Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de saborear tu semen, lástima.

Peter le miró sorprendido, desde luego no era eso lo que se esperaba, pero, después de todo, este chico parecía no encajar con ninguna idea que se hacía de él.

—La próxima vez—porque desde luego que iba a haber próxima vez.

—Te tomo la palabra—respondió con una nueva sonrisa.

Ambos echaron a andar en dirección a la ciudad. Peter observaba de reojo al chico, que parecía completamente relajado, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, como cualquier adolescente tras una buena sesión de sexo.

—¿No duele?—le preguntó sin saber por qué. Realmente no le importaba, solo sentía curiosidad.

—¿Hm? Oh, no. No siento el dolor como los humanos. El dolor es la forma que tiene el cuerpo de avisar de que se está herido o enfermo. Dado que las heridas no son realmente un problema para mí, mi cuerpo no necesita avisarme de ello. O esa es la explicación que se me ha ocurrido. Básicamente sé que estoy herido, puedo sentir un hueso romperse o la piel desgarrándose, pero no siento ningún dolor, solo algo como... un hormigueo, mis células regenerándose, supongo—miró de reojo al lobo, la mirada de este fija en él con algo parecido a hambre en su expresión—. ¿Qué podrás estar pensando?

—Posibilidades. Solo... posibilidades.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empieza el sexo y solo va a peor, quedáis advertidxs ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

Cuando Stiles llegó a casa, aún faltaba una hora para que su padre se levantara. Se lavó la cara y las manos en el baño de abajo y subió en absoluto silencio a su habitación; había aprendido a ser muy sigiloso antes incluso de ser vampiro para poder escaquearse de casa sin que su padre se diera cuenta. Se quitó la ropa y la metió al fondo del armario para lavarla cuando su padre no estuviera en casa, había algunas gotas de sangre sobre ella. Se puso un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja y se metió en la cama con un cómic en las manos. No necesitaba dormir, de hecho no podía, pero Noah consideraba que debía descansar (lo que tampoco necesitaba) y Stiles no tenía el coraje para negárselo después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, todo lo que estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Simplemente se iba a la cama al tiempo que su padre, esperaba a que se durmiera y salía de casa, regresando antes de que se levantara. Si algo tan simple hacía feliz a su padre, ¿por qué no?

Colocó una mano sobre su vientre. Podía sentirlo, el semen de Peter en su estómago. Siempre podía sentir los objetos extraños en su estómago (como cuando intentó comer patatas fritas que antes adoraba y que ahora _ugh_ ). Tendría que ir al baño para deshacerse de ello, pero aún no quería. Apenas se hacía aún a la idea de que acababa de tener una intensa sesión de sexo con un hombre lobo. Vale, había sido un poco espeluznante con el tema de fingir ser un cadáver –y cuánto lo había disfrutado Peter–, pero cualquier médico que lo examinara ahora confirmaría que está muerto así que qué más daba si le trataban como a uno. Y el hecho de que a Peter le gustara hacerlo con un cadáver era problema de Peter, no suyo (incluso si él también lo había disfrutado). El tema de la diferencia de edad también podría resultar extraño. Probablemente le doblaba la edad y podría perfectamente ser su padre, pero, hey, es un vampiro, en un siglo será mayor que cualquier ser humano y no por eso va a dejar de tener sexo increíble con tipos a los que conoce de dos días. Sí, quizás eso sea lo más perturbador. Quién sabe, bien podría ser alguna clase de psicópata o loco. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

Pero había tenido su primer orgasmo vampírico. A la mierda lo demás. Había sido increíble, lo más intenso que había experimentado nunca (no que tuviera nada con lo que compararlo más que los orgasmos que le había dado su mano derecha, pero había muerto virgen, literalmente, así que, que se jodan si a alguien no le gusta), y tenía intención de repetir. Con suerte, sería de nuevo con Peter porque, a quién queremos engañar, el tipo está como un tren y solo su mirada conseguía que su cerebro, la única parte aún viva de su cuerpo, cortocircuitara.

Había descubierto hoy que era un alfa, sus ojos brillaban de un maravilloso rojo. No se lo había imaginado, tal vez porque no pensaba que un alfa iría por los bosques persiguiendo su olor. Era divertido, había estado jugando a Caperucita y el Lobo con un alfa. No pudo controlar una risa ante esa idea.

Probablemente el territorio de la reserva era suyo. Durante varios años nadie lo había reclamado tras el incendio de la Casa Hale. Él apenas tenía diez años en aquel entonces, pero recordaba el miedo que tenía la gente al quedar libre el territorio para que cualquier criatura lo reclamara como suyo. También recordaba que había habido algún problema con los cazadores furtivos, pero no estaba seguro, tendría que investigar. Peter debía de tener a su manada en alguna parte, aunque tan solo había olido a otro hombre lobo y vagamente, no podía llevar allí mucho tiempo.

Cuando oyó el corazón de su padre aumentar de pulsaciones, dejó el cómic (que ni siquiera había estado leyendo) en la mesilla y se tumbó, cerrando los ojos. Unos minutos después, Noah salió de la habitación y pasó frente a la suya, echando un vistazo por su puerta abierta, costumbre que había adquirido desde que se había transformado. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Stiles se levantó y se puso ropa limpia. Apenas necesitaba ducharse ya, no sudaba, tan solo de vez en cuando para quitar la suciedad, especialmente si había estado corriendo por el bosque –pero hoy no quería, el olor de Peter aún estaba sobre él y quería conservarlo un poco más–.

Se cruzó en las escaleras con su padre, que tan solo había bajado a poner la cafetera. Preparó el desayuno y el almuerzo (cosas saludables, porque ya le daba bastantes problemas él como para correr riesgos con otras cosas con sus antecedentes familiares sobre enfermedades cardiacas) para su padre mientras este se vestía y se fue al colegio en su jeep mientras su padre iba a trabajar en el coche patrulla.

La primera clase era gimnasia y la odiaba. Era probablemente la más difícil de todas porque tenía que controlarse para no descubrir sus nuevas habilidades. Había tenido incluso que dejar el equipo de lacrosse, aunque no le importaba demasiado, Scott ya no estaba en él. Ahora estaba solo en el instituto, ignorado por todos. Antes también era ignorado, pero al menos lo era junto a Scott, lo que lo hacía más llevadero. Por lo menos mientras ocultara lo que ahora era la gente no le rehuiría. Eso habría sido el último clavo en el ataúd de su vida social. Vale, nada de bromas de vampiros.

Volvió a prestar atención a la clase, habiéndose quedado perdido en sus recuerdos con Scott, cuando el entrenador le dijo a una chica –Erica– que no podía subir el muro de escalada porque no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez. Erica parecía muy decepcionada, pero no replicó, tan solo se puso tras el resto de sus compañeros, esperando a que terminara la clase. Preguntando un poco por ahí, Stiles descubrió que lo de «la última vez» se refería a que Erica había sufrido un ataque de epilepsia en mitad de una subida y casi le había costado la vida. En ese momento, Stiles se alegró de que la transformación le hubiera curado el TDAH. Por supuesto, no era una enfermedad con riesgos mortales como la de Erica, pero había sido un grave problema toda su vida.

Esa mañana se sentó junto a Erica en la cafetería.

—Hey—muy elocuente.

—Ah. Um, hola—Erica le miró un momento y agachó la cabeza como si intentara ocultar su rostro tras una cortina de pelo. Incluso si no hubiera sido capaz de oler su nerviosismo, el rubor en sus mejillas era evidente.

Tomó el asiento frente a ella con una bandeja con tacos. Antes de su transformación se habría puesto el primero en la fila el día de tacos, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo que tendría que hacer después. Miró a Erica y sonrió, dando un pequeño mordisco a uno de los tacos. Asqueroso.

—He oído lo que pasó la otra vez con el muro de escalada—¿Por qué andarse con rodeos? Apenas había cruzado nunca palabra con la chica, era evidente que no se había sentado ahí porque sí. Pudo oler de inmediato el enfado y escuchó los latidos acelerados de su corazón—. Supongo que es realmente problemático y peligroso lo de la epilepsia—le dijo con un tono que intentaba ser amigable y pareció funcionar.

—La última vez creyeron que no lo contaba—respondió con un murmullo.

—¿Has pensado en pedir el Mordisco?—Erica levantó la cabeza de un tirón como si acabara de estallar una bomba y le miró entre confusa y sorprendida—. Sabes que transformándote se curaría la epilepsia.

Erica le miró fijamente por un momento, como si estuviera analizando si lo decía en serio o era alguna broma. Pareció aceptar que estaba hablando en serio porque agachó la mirada y se quedó pensativa. Stiles le dio otro pequeño bocado a su taco esperando pacientemente.

—No sé cómo podría hacer eso y no ha habido hombres lobo en Beacon Hills desde los Hale—dijo finalmente, aunque solo parecía estar sopesando las opciones.

—Bueno, creo que hay una nueva manada, aunque no estoy seguro. Voy a investigar un poco, probablemente mi padre sepa algo más.

—No lo sé. Si... si me transformara, tendría que estar con ellos, con los otros—hablaba de ellos como lo hacía la mayoría de la gente, como si tuvieran la lepra. Qué haría si supiera que él era algo aún peor que los hombres lobo.

—No tendrías que vivir necesariamente con ellos, solo pasar tiempo con ellos como con amigos.

—No sé qué dirían mis padres si me transformara en una... mujer lobo.

—Mejor una hija lobo que una hija muerta. A menos que sean cazadores furtivos, claro.

Erica le miró con ojos como platos. Sí, eso había sido brusco y desconsiderado, pero se había hecho entender. Stiles le sonrió y se levantó de la mesa con su bandeja, tirando a la basura discretamente sus tacos prácticamente enteros. Fue de inmediato al baño.

Quizás no había sido apropiado hacer aquello, no sabía qué ideas tenía Peter sobre nuevos compañeros de manada, ¿pero qué mejor manera de utilizar el don del Mordisco que para salvar una vida? Esperaría a ver qué decisión tomaba Erica y después le convencería.

Esa semana, Stiles miró en los archivos de la policía (utilizando el usuario y clave de su padre) para comprobar si había registrada alguna nueva manada de hombres lobo en Beacon Hills. No la había. Ante esto no sabía qué hacer. Sin tan siquiera saber el apellido de Peter no podía buscar información sobre él.

Ese viernes, cuando bajó para prepararle la cena a Noah, se lo encontró en la mesa de la cocina con un montón de papeles y carpetas extendidos sobre la mesa.

—¿Un caso?—preguntó, echando un vistazo a los papeles. El nombre Hale le llamó la atención de inmediato.

—No uno actual. Sucedió un mes después de que nos fuéramos. No hay pistas nuevas, pero no está cerrado así que quería revisarlo. Fue bastante duro.

Stiles se sentó a la mesa junto a él. A estas alturas Noah ya no se molestaba en decirle a su hijo que no metiera la nariz en asuntos policiales.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Recuerdas el incendio de la Casa Hale hace seis años?—esperó a que Stiles asintiera—. Al parecer alguien ha matado a algunos de los que por entonces fueron sospechosos de provocarlo. Un par de pirómanos, un ex investigador de seguros que trabajó en el caso y un exdelincuente que ahora trabajaba en un videoclub, además de a Kate Argent. Todos fueron ataques de hombre lobo y la familia Argent dejó la ciudad cuando Kate apareció muerta. También apareció muerta Laura Hale, aunque es probable que no se tratara del mismo asesino.

—¿Laura Hale? ¿Una de las supervivientes del incendio? Si los asesinatos fueron por venganza como parece, entonces no tiene sentido que la matara a ella también—murmuró más para sí mismo ya que su padre habría llegado a la misma conclusión—. ¿Sabías por aquel entonces que el asesinato de los Hale había sido causado por cazadores furtivos?

—Tenía mis sospechas, los Argent siempre fueron los primeros sospechosos, pero al final no se pudo demostrar nada y el incendio se declaró accidental. Está claro que yo no era el único que lo sospechaba.

—¿Quién crees que pueda haber sido? ¿Hubo otros supervivientes?

Noah rebuscó entre los papeles y sacó un par de fotografías. Un chico joven, probablemente de la misma edad de Stiles y, oh, sí, ahora ya sabía el apellido de Peter.

—Derek Hale y Laura eran hermanos, no estaban en la casa cuando se desató el incendio. Ambos se marcharon de Beacon Hills poco después. Peter Hale era su tío. Él sí estaba en la casa y quedó gravemente herido, tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo quemado y quedó en coma; posteriormente despertó, pero permaneció en estado catatónico hasta hace cinco meses.

Cuando se quedó callado, Stiles le miró expectante. A veces a su padre le gustaba hacerse de rogar.

—¿Qué pasó hace cinco meses?—preguntó exasperado, aunque ya se hacía una idea.

—Desapareció. Simplemente desapareció del centro donde se encontraba. Es posible que lo secuestraran, pero dado que es un hombre lobo también cabe la posibilidad de que se recuperara.

—Entonces, ¿quién sospechas que pudo haberlo hecho, estos últimos asesinatos?

Noah le miró de reojo. Sí, era una pregunta estúpida, ambos tenían la misma idea, pero Stiles no quería ser el primero en decirlo.

—Puedo sospechar de quien sea, pero no tengo pruebas de nada. El caso se cerró porque lo único claro es que fue un ataque de hombre lobo. Si fue uno de los Hale o algún aliado buscando venganza por ellos, o incluso alguien intentando incriminarlos, es imposible saberlo.

Stiles asintió pensativo. Por algún motivo se sentía aliviado. Estaba bastante seguro de quién había cometido esos asesinatos y tal vez debería decirle a su padre que Peter Hale andaba por la reserva y era ahora el alfa, pero no lo hizo. Aún había incógnitas como la muerte de Laura Hale y, bueno, seguramente también él habría intentado vengarse tras la muerte de toda su familia si los culpables salían totalmente impunes de ello. Tenía que hablar con Peter, pero antes de preguntarle directamente quería más información. Hablaría con Scott, que aún se encontraba en Beacon Hills durante los asesinatos. Hacía días que no hablaba con él, su relación ahora reducida a chats y juegos en línea multijugador.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto, le envió un mensaje a Scott.

«Yo! Tengo el finde libre. Te parece si voy de visita?».

Minutos después llegó la respuesta.

«Este finde estoy ocupado. El q viene?».

«Ok».

¿Qué más daba una semana más? Al menos podría pasar otra noche con el hombre lobo diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía estar seguro de si era o no un asesino en serie. Viva la negación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar un poco el tema de los Argent. En este AU los cazadores son ilegales, por eso se les llama cazadores furtivos. Si hay que atrapar a un ser sobrenatural se encarga la policía por medios legales. Cuando Kate murió, la policía tenía vigilados de cerca a los Argent y estos decidieron marcharse de la ciudad, por eso en la historia no aparecen Allison, Chris y el resto de cazadores. Gerard tampoco fue a Beacon Hills al entierro de Kate (de hecho, esta no fue enterrada allí, su cuerpo se trasladó a otro sitio). Scott no llega a conocer a Allison, fue mordido el día antes de que ella llegara al instituto y él no fue a clase ese día y por la falta de control sobre sus poderes no regresó a clase hasta que se mudó.  
> PD: El nombre del sheriff Stilinski es Noah, no me lo he inventado. El nombre más famoso en los fanfics es John, aunque aparecen otros, pero el real es Noah (aunque no es desvelado hasta la temporada 6, por eso los otros nombres.


	5. Capítulo 4

El sábado por la noche, cuando su padre ya estaba en la cama, Stiles se puso su sudadera roja y salió de casa silenciosamente como casi cada noche. Era una criatura nocturna después de todo. Era aburrido estar encerrado en casa durante tantas horas estando despierto.

Esa noche sentía un ligero hormigueo sobre su piel y no fue hasta que salió a la calle cuando se percató de que era noche de luna llena. No significaba nada para él, solamente ese hormigueo en su piel, pero se preguntaba cómo sería para el alfa. Estaría corriendo con su manada bajo la luna así que esta noche no le vería. De todos modos, estaba hambriento así que iría a cazar igualmente.

No cogía el jeep porque el ruido despertaría a su padre y porque le encantaba correr. Era tan rápido que en la noche se convertía en nada más que una sombra. Podía saltar por los patios traseros de las casas y nadie se percataba de su presencia, ni siquiera los perros se ponían a ladrar. Era refrescante y no porque hiciera frío, el cual no le afectaba lo más mínimo, sino porque solo por la noche podía ser quien ahora era, no el humano que había muerto seis meses atrás.

Al principio había rechazado lo que ahora era, pero no tenía remedio así que lo mejor era aceptarlo. Incluso habían acabado gustándole algunas partes. Ahora incluso más.

Cuando llegó a la reserva, rápidamente sus sentidos lo llevaron hasta un cervatillo y su madre. Como el depredador que era, se acercó sigilosamente. Ningún sonido lo delataba y tenía el viento en contra así que los animales no se percataron de su presencia hasta que prácticamente estuvo encima de ellos. Su objetivo era el cervatillo, pero no lo atrapó al momento, lo asustó y dejó que echara a correr junto a la madre. Stiles corrió tras ellos. Prefería cansarlos primero para que estuvieran agotados al atraparlos y no opusieran demasiada resistencia. No era en absoluto difícil controlarlos incluso si peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero prefería comer con algo de tranquilidad. Cuando recuperaban las fuerzas ya era demasiado tarde. Bueno, ahora _ya_ era demasiado tarde.

Los animales terminaron separándose cuando el cervatillo se quedó sin energía. Stiles apenas tuvo que acelerar un poco para atraparlo. El animal tan solo pataleaba débilmente en sus brazos y jadeaba exhausto. Stiles miró a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba, pero sí sabía que aquel tocón estaba cerca. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba tan seguro de ello como de que era de noche. Cogió al cervatillo en brazos y se dirigió hacia el claro. Siempre que iba a cazar terminaba atrapando a su presa cerca de allí y comiendo sobre el tocón. ¿Por qué no? Era mejor que comer en la hierva húmeda.

Encontró el claro sin dificultad, _sabía_ donde estaba, aunque no pudiera racionalizarlo. La luz de la luna llena justo sobre él lo iluminaba dándole un aspecto casi mágico. Se sentó en el tocón con el cervatillo en su regazo, su calor agradable incluso si el frío no le afectaba. No lo pensó dos veces. La primera vez que lo había hecho le había resultado algo difícil, psicológicamente. No era fácil matar a Bambi. Pero ahora era casi una rutina. Hundió sus colmillos en la tierna carne del cuello y dejó que la sangre fluyera en su boca. Emitió un gemido ahogado por la piel del animal. No era tan buena como la sangre humana, pero mil veces mejor que la sangre coagulada de la carnicería –era casi humillante comer eso–. Sintió el cálido líquido descender por su garganta y acumularse en su estómago. Se sintió vivo, incluso si no lo estaba, sintiendo la vida del animal fluir dentro de él. Apretó el cuerpo del cervatillo contra su pecho, escuchando huesos crujir e ignorando por completo sus gritos y pataleos.

Cuando su corazón dejó de latir, Stiles dio el último sorbo y sacó los colmillos de su cuello. Se relamió los labios y los dientes, aprovechando hasta la última gota, y solo entonces se percató de que no estaba solo. Peter estaba al borde de la línea de árboles, observándolo. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia del hombre lobo y ahora ya no alertaba sus sentidos como al principio, lo cual podía ser malo dado lo que ahora sabía sobre él. No le preocupaba demasiado tampoco, era prácticamente imposible que pudiera matarlo.

—¿No deberías estar corriendo con tu manada, aullando a la luna?—le preguntó, acariciando el cuerpo aún cálido del animal.

—¿Quieres oírme aullar?—se acercó lentamente, con un aspecto totalmente confiado con su chaqueta de cuero y ese erótico cuello de pico que dejaba vislumbrar su musculoso torso. Malditos musculados licántropos.

—Pues en realidad sí—respondió despreocupado, como si la sangre que acababa de consumir no estuviera yendo directamente a su entrepierna.

—Quizás si me das un motivo—y su mirada dejaba claro a qué se refería. Delante de aquel hombre Stiles podía comprender lo que había sentido el cervatillo en sus brazos—. ¿También te afecta a ti?

Por un momento no supo a qué se refería, pero entonces recordó la luna sobre sus cabezas.

—Oh. No, no realmente. Puedo sentir... su magia, como un hormigueo en mi piel, pero no me afecta. ¿Cómo te afecta a ti exactamente? Se habla mucho de los hombres lobo y la luna llena, pero me pregunto cuánto de ello es cierto.

Peter se quedó pensativo por un momento, observando a la luna, llena, brillante, de un blanco que igualaba la piel del chico.

—Atrae al lobo a la superficie—respondió, sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran por un instante—. Los que han sido mordidos se vuelven muy violentos las primeras veces, pueden llegar a matar, pierden por completo el control hasta que lo dominan. Los nacidos no tenemos tantos problemas, tan solo durante la adolescencia algunos pierden un poco el control.

—¿Pero cómo se siente?

Stiles no quería la explicación estándar que se daba en los colegios, él quería _entender_ , ¿y qué mejor que oírlo de boca de un hombre lobo? Peter le miró, sus ojos estudiándolo cuidadosamente, y pareció agradarle lo que veía.

—Es un zumbido constante dentro de mí, el lobo gruñendo junto a mi oído, pidiendo- exigiendo salir. Mis garras casi perforando la superficie y mis colmillos intentando forzar su camino. Una intensa necesidad apenas contenida de echar a correr por los bosques, de aullar, de cazar. De dejar al lobo tomar el control—su voz era grave y profunda, casi como un rugido, tan cerca de no ser humana. Entonces añadió casualmente—: Y tengo que decir que yo tengo un control perfecto.

 _No siempre_ , pensó Stiles, pero no iba a mencionar ese tema ahora, con el lobo tan cerca de la superficie. Podría acabar en un baño de sangre.

—¿Estás cachondo? He oído que ese es otro de los... efectos de la luna—dado que preguntar si era un asesino en serie estaba descartado (al menos por esta noche), ese era un tema en el que tenía casi igual interés. Peter sonrió, una sonrisa que era más lupina que humana.

—Sí. Pero no estoy seguro de si es efecto de la luna o... hay otro motivo—sonrió, sus dientes justo demasiado afilados para ser humanos.

Stiles se levantó, dejando caer el cadáver del cervatillo sin gracia, y bajó del tocón. Pasó junto a Peter, que le miró con una ceja levantada, y siguió hacia la línea de árboles.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Peter mirándole extrañado.

—Quieres correr y cazar— _y follar_ , aunque eso estaba implícito. Le miró de reojo, su piel más pálida que nunca bajo la luz de luna. Sus ojos brillaron—, ¿por qué no me cazas a mí?

Esa no era una noche para hablar.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron en respuesta y un gruñido vibró sin permiso en su garganta. Tenía un control perfecto, lo tenía, pero ese chico azuzaba al lobo con cada gesto y con cada palabra que salía de su boca. No puedes provocar a un hombre lobo para que te persiga sin afrontar las consecuencias.

Stiles no esperó una respuesta verbal, tenía suficiente con la reacción del licántropo. Echó a correr entre los árboles y sonrió al escuchar las pisadas de Peter tras él, su corazón acelerándose. No tenía la más mínima intención de ponérselo fácil. Iba a jugar con él, iba a pasárselo bien con el lobo. Al principio guardó las distancias, manteniéndose solo lo bastante cerca como para que no lo perdiera de vista, aunque con su sudadera roja no se camuflaba precisamente entre los árboles. Después comenzó a bajar el ritmo, dejando cada vez menos distancia entre ellos. Debía tener cuidado, Peter parecía tener más energía a cada segundo en lugar de cansarse. Casi podía sentir cómo el lobo estaba cada vez más cerca de la superficie. Mirándolo de reojo podía ver sus garras extendidas y pronto su rostro estaba en forma beta, sus colmillos brillando bajo los destellos de luna que se filtraban entre los árboles. Peter estaba perdiendo el control y eso le gustaba.

Decidió tentarle un poco más y comenzó a dejar que se acercara lo bastante para _casi_ tocarlo. Sabía que era frustrante para el lobo. Podía oír sus salvajes rugidos. Cada vez más animal que hombre. Al final no estaba seguro de si quería follarlo o devorarlo –no estaba demasiado preocupado por esto último, pero no quería tener que matarlo–. En un pequeño despiste, Peter se acercó lo suficiente para que sus garras alcanzaran la sudadera. Stiles escuchó la tela rasgarse y aceleró. No había llegado a tocar su piel, pero debía ser más cuidadoso. De lo que ahora estaba seguro era de que no iba a salir del bosque aquella noche con la ropa intacta.

Ese momento, estar _tan_ cerca, provocó algo en el licántropo. Stiles pudo sentirlo. Lo sintió como una corriente por su cuerpo cuando el hombre lobo comenzó a transformarse. Casi choca contra un árbol al girarse para ver el negro pelo brotar por toda su piel, su rostro deformándose, alargándose, y todo su cuerpo aumentando poco a poco de tamaño. Quería detenerse y observarlo, pero no podía. No quería detener la persecución en ese momento. Miró hacia el frente y no volvió a mirar atrás. Escuchó las costuras de su ropa rasgarse y de repente un rugido que definitivamente no era humano. Hola, lobo.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Stiles se encontró rodando por el suelo con una enorme criatura sobre su espalda. Acabó boca arriba en la fría hierva, fuertes garras con largos dedos presionando sus hombros contra el suelo, clavándose en su piel. Un morro negro sobre su rostro, no tan largo como el de un lobo, con los gruesos y afilados colmillos sobresaliendo. Un enorme cuerpo negro cubierto de pelo, más del doble de su tamaño, y unos ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente. Stiles podría haber tenido un orgasmo en ese mismo momento. Seguramente se habría desmallado del miedo de haber sido aún humano, pero el miedo parecía haber desaparecido junto con el dolor y parte de sus otros sentidos tras haberse transformado.

—Joder...—levantó las caderas buscando fricción contra la erección que ahora estaba aprisionada en sus pantalones. El lobo, el alfa, gruñía sobre él, amenazante. Stiles podía oler su enfado, pero también su excitación—. ¡Peter, fóllame, joder!—suplicó casi desesperado.

Le agarró por el abundante pelo de su cabeza y lo agachó hasta que pudo lamer y besar sus labios contraídos en un gruñido. Peter –o el lobo– pareció confuso por un momento. Desde luego esa no era la reacción que se esperaba, pero enseguida olvidó su enfado y el olor de su excitación se intensificó. El gruñido constante pasó a ser más profundo, vibrando por su cuerpo sin amenaza tras él. No podía besarle, no con ese morro, así que lamió su cuello desde la base hasta su mejilla con su alargada lengua. Stiles gimió, la saliva tan caliente sobre su piel, y rodeó su cintura con una pierna.

El lobo realmente no necesitaba que lo animara más. Con un simple movimiento de su garra rasgó su sudadera y camiseta, dejando su torso desnudo. Los ojos de Peter brillaron. Tan pálido y cubierto de lunares como su rostro. Era delgado, el músculo apenas marcado, pero sabía por instinto que incluso en su forma alfa no era rival para él. Lo recorrió con su lengua desde el ombligo hasta la clavícula. El cuerpo de Stiles se sacudió, sus propias garras, más pequeñas que las de un hombre lobo, se clavaron en los hombros de la criatura.

—Oh, dios mío... ¡Más!—su súplica mezclándose con exigencia.

Empujó los hombros de Peter forzándole a bajar hacia sus pantalones. Con otro giro de muñeca corrieron la misma suerte que el resto de su ropa. Peter sonrió (o lo más cerca que podía estar de sonreír en esa forma) al ver que el chico iba sin ropa interior. Su miembro erecto y rosado descansaba sobre su vientre rodeado por la fina mata de vello negro de su pubis. Hundió su hocico en la unión del muslo con su entrepierna e inspiró profundamente. Ahí fue capaz de percibir su olor tan puro como podía ser. Mezclado con su esencia de vampiro estaba el olor único de Stiles. Un olor que literalmente le hizo babear.

Quizás fue su necesitado gemido lo que le hizo compadecerse de él, pero Stiles no estaba en posición de mantener ninguna clase de orgullo. Se contoneó cuando Peter lamió lentamente su erección desde las bolas hasta la punta. _Dios_...... Esa era una sensación increíble, su lengua tan grande y húmeda, sus garras sujetándolo por los muslos, clavándose en su piel. Quería correrse, quería... joder, si tan solo pudiera-

—¡Uwaaah!—prácticamente gritó cuando Peter lo lamió de nuevo y sus caderas se sacudieron. Peter siguió lamiéndolo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba. Sentía como si descargas eléctricas recorrieran sus huesos y momentos después se relajó, su cuerpo inerte sobre la hierva, y se sintió satisfecho—. Qué...—miró hacia abajo. Su miembro seguía erecto y no, no había semen en su vientre ni en la boca del lobo. Comenzó a reír, no pudo contenerse—. ¿Acabo de tener un orgasmo seco? No sabía que podía hacer eso.

El lobo le miró con una expresión que Stiles podía jurar que le estaba llamando idiota de un modo casi cariñoso. Se inclinó sobre él y resopló sobre su rostro. Stiles pudo sentir la erección del lobo contra su pierna.

—No te preocupes lobo siniestro, tengo energía para seguir toda la noche—tomó su rostro entre las manos y lamió sus grandes colmillos.

Peter tuvo que recordarse que no era un felino para no comenzar a ronronear. Le agarró por las caderas y le dio la vuelta, levantando su trasero en el aire.

—¿Qué vas a-? ¡Oh, joder!—Stiles gimió profundamente cuando sintió la lengua recorrer su raja de abajo arriba hasta la base de su columna—. Sí, eso- eso es... Dios... ¡Nnh...!—volvió a gemir cuando la sintió de nuevo, su cuerpo derritiéndose como si fuera de goma.

Estaba sin palabras, era demasiado bueno. Quería un nuevo orgasmo aunque apenas acaba de disfrutar uno y estaba seguro de que podría conseguirlo si seguía con eso. Entonces sintió un soplo de aire en su húmedo trasero y un sonido que casi parecía el jadeo de un perro.

—¿Te estás riendo? No lo hagas, es siniestro—le dijo, avergonzado por el poco control que tenía en ese momento de sus reacciones. El lobo se incorporó y resopló en su nuca—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Oh, yo ya he tenido mi parte, ¿no? ¿Hn?—Peter lo agarró por las caderas y restregó su verga contra su trasero. Stiles miró sobre su hombro y un agudo quejido salió entre sus labios—. Eres... enorme. ¡Joder! ¡Sí!—al parecer todo se hacía más grande al transformarse.

De nuevo ese extraño sonido que parecía una risa gutural y la punta del exageradamente grande falo presionó contra su entrada.

—Sísísísísí, rómpeme, Peter—y Peter obedeció.

Lo penetró de una embestida y sintió y olió la sangre cuando sus paredes se desgarraron alrededor de su verga. Stiles gimió, totalmente abrumado por la sensación que no podía llamar dolor, que era una presión que no podía llamar del todo placer, pero que se asemejaba bastante. Algo que probablemente un humano no podía sentir. Peter no esperó a que se acostumbrara, comenzó a embestir como una bestia, desgarrando aún más su interior. El lobo tenía casi completo control de él y sabía que se podía dejar llevar porque aquel era Stiles, porque cualquier daño que le causara no duraría más que unos minutos como mucho. Nunca había sentido semejante libertad. Podía dejar suelta esa parte que todos los hombres lobo temían. Y se sentía bien.

La sangre lubricaba sus movimientos, el interior adaptándose poco a poco a él. Sabía que era enorme y sabía que Stiles nunca volvería a sentirse tan lleno. Lo había estropeado para cualquier otro y eso le gustaba. Sus garras se hundían en la carne de las caderas del chico y sus dientes rasgaban la piel de sus hombros. Quería marcar su cuerpo aun si sabía que desaparecía casi tan rápido como lo hacía. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y era glorioso. Otro tipo de locura.

Cuando el nudo en la base de su miembro comenzó a hincharse, Stiles estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. Su interior no podía estirarse más, era imposible, no podría, iba a romperse de verdad. Entonces, Peter mordió su cuello, hundiendo los colmillos en su carne, y Stiles se relajó por completo. El nudo se hinchó en su interior hasta un punto en que habría matado a un humano por desangramiento. Él solo se sentía lleno, completo.

Sus colmillos dolían terriblemente con un dolor ahora conocido. Agarró uno de los brazos de Peter y lo llevó hasta su boca. Hundió sus colmillos en el musculoso antebrazo y la sangre brotó en su boca como un estallido. Tan deliciosa. Su cuerpo se contoneó bajo la enorme criatura, arqueando hermosamente la espalda. Su interior se contrajo y lo sintió dentro de sí cuando Peter se corrió con unas últimas sacudidas. Incluso con su mente nublada por su propio orgasmo, pudo sentir el cálido líquido fluir dentro de él, llenarlo a rebosar, y no quería estar vacío nunca más.

El intenso aullido del lobo vibró por todo el bosque y por el cuerpo de Stiles. La luna debía de estar orgullosa de él.

 


	6. Capítulo 5

Peter prácticamente se desplomó sobre él y poco a poco su cuerpo volvió a ser humano. Aun si ahora podía salir de su interior aun con el nudo todavía hinchado, no lo hizo. Permaneció sobre el vampiro hasta que sus cuerpos sanaron por completo. Incluso si Stiles no necesitaba respirar, él sí necesitaba recuperar el aliento, estaba exhausto. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se tumbó sobre la hierva, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo, el cielo de un suave azul grisáceo. Habían perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

—No llevas ropa—comentó Stiles. Peter no respondió, era evidente—. ¿Has ido dejando tu ropa tirada por el bosque según te transformabas?—preguntó, amortiguando una risa en su antebrazo.

—La tuya está hecha jirones, no eres quién para hablar.

—Sí, pero eso también ha sido culpa tuya. Me debes ropa nueva.

—Te llevaré de compras.

Ahora Stiles ya no se contuvo, se echó a reír a carcajadas, dándose la vuelta sobre los trapos que eran su ropa. Después de lo que habían hecho no podía imaginar hacer algo tan mundano como ir de compras con Peter.

—Mierda, ¿cómo vuelvo ahora a casa? No puedo correr por ahí desnudo de día—dijo aún riendo.

—¿No traes coche?

—¿Hm? No, siempre vengo corriendo desde casa.

—¿Entonces por qué perdía tu rastro cuando llegaba a la carretera?—le preguntó extrañado.

Stiles le miró de reojo con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Me adelantaba lo suficiente para que mi olor se hubiera desvanecido cuando llegaras allí.

—Inteligente—admitió.

—Lo sé—asintió y miró de nuevo al cielo—. Lo que no es inteligente es follar con un lobo en medio del bosque sin ropa de repuesto. Lo tendré en mente para la próxima.

Peter resopló una risa y se levantó.

—Vamos, yo sí tengo ropas de repuesto. Recoge todo eso, no sea que lo encuentre alguien y entren en pánico pensando que algún idiota ha sido devorado por alguna criatura.

Stiles se levantó, su cuerpo sin el más mínimo rastro de lo que habían hecho, solo unas gotas de semen deslizándose por sus muslos y manchas de sangre secas, y recogió los restos de su ropa. Siguió a Peter a donde quiera que le estuviera llevando, recogiendo por el camino las prendas desgarradas del licántropo que no habían corrido mejor suerte que las suyas. Estaba hambriento de nuevo así que capturó una liebre y fue bebiendo de ella sin detenerse.

Llegaron a un claro con una gran casa convertida prácticamente en cenizas. Stiles la reconoció de inmediato, la Casa Hale. Era una fácil deducción, pero además la había visto en fotografías en los archivos de su padre. Sin embargo, no dio muestras de reconocerla, la miró con ojos curiosos y boca entreabierta como habría hecho si jamás la hubiera visto. Peter no le había dicho que era un Hale así que él en teoría no lo sabía. El hombre lobo le miraba de reojo, probablemente examinando su reacción, pero no tenía un latido que pudiera delatarlo así que no estaba preocupado.

Cuando se acercaron a la casa, un hombre joven y musculoso – _hombres lobo_ , Stiles sacudió mentalmente la cabeza– salió de ella con el ceño fruncido y expresión amargada. Al ver a Stiles su rostro se tornó en sorpresa. Solamente habría oído el latido de su alfa así que no esperaría ver a nadie más.

—¡Hey! Soy Stiles, ¿qué tal?—se presentó, acercándose con una sonrisa.

El hombre lobo le observó de arriba abajo con el cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera listo para pelear ante el mínimo movimiento extraño.

—Derek—casi gruñó finalmente y no añadió nada más.

—Qué elocuente.

—Derek es mi sobrino y mi beta—le explicó Peter—. No es muy hablador.

Así que Derek estaba en la manada de su tío. Eso no era probable si Peter hubiera matado a su sobrina. ¿O sí? Stiles no sabía demasiado acerca de las costumbres de los hombres lobo, de cómo funcionaban las manadas. Tendría que investigar más al respecto.

—Supongo que tú te quedaste con todo el carisma—le dijo sonriente, sin dejar ver lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Puedes jurarlo.

—¿Qué eres?—intervino Derek, aún mirándole con sospecha.

—¿No le has hablado de mí? Me siento dolido—le dijo a Peter con una exagerada expresión.

—No tengo por qué hablarle a mi sobrino de todos los polvos que echo.

—Cierto—quizás debería haberse sentido ofendido, pero no. Después de todo, eso había sido hasta ahora, solo un par de polvos y una breve charla. Y con suerte seguiría siendo así porque ¿una relación más allá del sexo con un posible asesino en serie? No, gracias. Miró de nuevo a Derek –se preguntaba si estar como un tren venía de familia– y le sonrió—. Soy un vampiro.

La primera reacción de Derek fue ponerse en una posición defensiva de lucha, sus ojos brillando azules.

—Y así es como reacciona un hombre lobo. ¿Te imaginas si lo desvelara ante los humanos?—le preguntó a Peter, totalmente despreocupado por la actitud del beta.

Peter sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de decepción hacia su sobrino.

—No te preocupes tanto. Si quisiera matarte, nada de lo que hicieras podría evitarlo, reza por una muerte rápida—le dijo y rio ante la mirada atónita de Derek.

—Bueno, ¿vas a darme algo de ropa o no? Es muy liberador esto de ir desnudo por el bosque, pero necesito regresar a casa, con suerte antes de que mi padre despierte.

Peter entró en la casa pasando junto a Derek y este lo siguió dentro. Podía oírlos perfectamente aunque Derek intentara susurrar.

—¿Te acuestas con ese chico?—le preguntó Derek con tono casi enfadado.

—Yo no llamaría chico a un vampiro, podría tener siglos—respondió Peter tranquilamente.

—Es el hijo del sheriff, va al instituto, es un adolescente.

—¿Qué te molesta más, que me folle a un vampiro o que me folle a un adolescente? Y, perdona, pero el término «acostarse» me hace pensar en una cama y lo que hemos hecho nosotros no se podría haber hecho en una cama.

—Es un crío.

—Supuse que sería eso. Supera tus traumas, Derek. Yo no estoy intentando engañarle para matar a toda su familia, solo quiero follarlo.

Si aún latiera, el corazón de Stiles se habría desbocado en ese momento. ¿Superar sus traumas? ¿Engañarle para matar a su familia? Si Kate Argent había sido el cerebro del asesinato de los Hale, siendo la única cazadora furtiva que había sido asesinada en esa supuesta venganza, ¿significaba que había engañado a Derek para que la ayudara de algún modo? Derek tenía la misma edad que Stiles en aquella época, eso explicaría su problema con una relación entre un adulto y un adolescente.

—Y es peligroso.

Peter permaneció en silencio por un momento y Stiles apostaría a que estaba sonriendo.

—Lo es.

Un momento después salieron, Peter ya vestido, y Stiles fingió educadamente no haber estado escuchando la conversación. El alfa le dio un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta con cuello de pico –ese hombre tenía algo con esos cuellos– y Stiles se vistió allí mismo. La ropa le quedaba algo grande, denotando la diferencia en sus complexiones, pero era mejor que ir desnudo saltando de jardín en jardín.

—Ha sido una noche divertida. Espero repetirlo pronto, lobo siniestro—le dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. Ha sido un placer, Derek.

Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos echó a correr tan rápido como le era posible (que no era tanto como le habría gustado, habría preferido estar en casa hacía ya una hora por lo menos) y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la ciudad, donde tuvo que cuidarse de que nadie le viera correr a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Rogó porque su padre hubiera decidido dormir hasta tarde, pero cuando oyó desde fuera los platos en la cocina y después el corazón de Noah algo más acelerado de lo habitual, supo que no había tenido suerte. No se molestó en entrar sigilosamente, ya sabría que no estaba en casa. La mirada que le dedicó al entrar en la cocina dejaba claro que estaba molesto.

—Hey, papá—le saludó intentando parecer casual.

—¿Dónde estabas?—claramente no había funcionado.

—Dando una vuelta por la reserva.

—¿Y tu ropa?—por supuesto que se iba a dar cuenta.

—No estoy seguro de que quieras oír la respuesta—¿Por qué demonios tenía que lidiar con esto?

—Por supuesto que quiero—insistió.

—Destrozada, hecha jirones, por garras, no las mías—en ese momento estaba pensando cuánto estaba dispuesto a contar, cuánto sería suficiente para satisfacer o contentar a su padre (quizás esas no eran palabras adecuadas dado que su padre no iba a estar contento de ningún modo) sin llegar a desvelar nada que aún no estuviera preparado para afrontar.

—¿Te han atacado?—preguntó, poniéndose en alerta de inmediato.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Incluso si ese hubiera sido el caso, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

—No precisamente, fue bastante consensuado. Lo de la ropa no estaba planeado, pero aun así—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ante su insinuación, Noah pareció aún más molesto.

—¿Quién es?

—Lo siento, pero no te lo voy a decir. No es algo serio como para que empieces a interrogarle. Y no creo que a él tampoco le interese conocerte, no es más que sexo.

—¿Él?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te molesta más que sea _él_ a que sea una criatura?—nunca le había dicho directamente a su padre que le interesaban los hombres (aunque tampoco se había sentido nunca atraído tanto por uno), pero no creía que estuviera en contra de ello.

—No me molesta, solo me sorprende. Ambas opciones.

—Corro menos riesgos con una criatura que con un humano, en más de un sentido—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aun así me gustaría saber quién es.

—No. No necesito que le hagas un interrogatorio, ni que rebusques en sus antecedentes criminales. Ya no soy un chico indefenso, aunque intentara matarme no podría. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

—Eres mi hijo, siempre me preocuparé por ti.

—Lo sé—y ahí radicaba el problema.

Noah aún lo veía como al hijo torpe, nervioso y propenso a meterse en líos que solían acabar en el hospital. Pero Stiles ya no era esa persona. Quizás aún era propenso a meterse en líos, pero ya no acabaría en el hospital. Era casi imposible acabar con su... no-vida. Stiles deseaba consentir a su padre en su necesidad de protegerlo, no quería que sintiera que había perdido a su hijo, pero era frustrante tener que fingir que aún era humano cuando estaba descubriendo que ser un vampiro era algo fascinante y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho con la farsa.

—Si veo que se vuelve más serio hablaré con él. Por ahora solo es un rollo de adolescente—no era del todo una mentira, él era un adolescente, incluso si Peter no lo era—. Piensa que me estoy escapando de casa para ver a la chica que me gusta si eso te hace sentir mejor. Y mira el lado positivo, no tengo que preocuparme por ninguna ETS ni por emborracharme ni por drogas—anotó ese último pensamiento para analizarlo más tarde. No estaba seguro de cómo afectarían las drogas a su organismo, si es que le afectaban siquiera.

Noah resopló y sacudió la cabeza en derrota.

—Está bien, solo ten cuidado—sonaba tan cansado que habría hecho que el corazón de Stiles se encogiera de aún latir.

—Lo tendré.

Dios. Iba a ser un infierno cuando tuviera que decirle que el tipo con el que se acostaba era Peter Hale. No lo esperaba con ansias precisamente.

 


	7. Capítulo 6

Durante la semana, Stiles mantuvo algo vigilada a Erica. La chica le miraba a menudo, probablemente dándole constantes vueltas a su sugerencia. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban, él le sonreía tan amablemente como podía. No es que estuviera intentando manipularla, pero necesitaba un empujoncito con todos los terribles mitos y leyendas urbanas que había sobre los hombres lobo (aunque dado que uno de ellos había matado a varias personas en la ciudad, tal vez no eran exactamente leyendas urbanas).

También estuvo investigando sobre hombres lobo. Aunque había más información que sobre vampiros, seguía siendo difícil verificarla. Sin embargo, había averiguado algo interesante: el poder de un alfa puede ser arrebatado por otro hombre lobo matándolo y, si no muere a manos de otro hombre lobo, pasa a su heredero, uno de sus hijos o, en su defecto, el familiar más cercano. Pero los hijos eran los primeros en la línea de sucesión, lo que significaba que el poder de Talia, la alfa que había estado dirigiendo la Casa Hale, habría pasado bien a Laura o a Derek. Si ahora Peter tenía el poder de alfa, eso significaba que había matado a Laura. No podía saber si la había matado específicamente por su poder o por algún otro motivo, pero ya no tenía dudas de que había sido él. Lo que más le desconcertaba era que Derek hubiera permanecido en la manada de su tío después de haber matado este a su hermana.

Era frustrante, necesitaba más información. Ese mismo viernes, nada más salir del instituto, cogió su jeep y se dirigió hacia una pequeña ciudad cerca de Phoenix (su padre ya sabía de sus planes de ir a ver a Scott). Fueron unas seis horas de viaje y ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando llegó al edificio de apartamentos donde ahora vivía Scott. Le había hecho una llamada perdida para decirle que estaba llegando y lo vio desde lejos esperando en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio. Estaba emocionado, hacía casi siete meses que no veía a su mejor amigo que prácticamente era su hermano. Incluso si no habían dejado de hablar por diferentes medios, no era suficiente. Echaba de menos pasar las tardes en casa de uno u otro jugando videojuegos o cenando pizzas o investigando casos que le llegaban a su padre. Aún no había decidido si le contaría que ahora era un vampiro o no. Desde luego no iba a hacerlo por teléfono o mensaje, pero aun en persona temía su reacción. No quería que su amistad fuera más complicada de lo que ya lo era. Estaba casi seguro de que Scott no podría tomárselo mal, pero _casi_ era la palabra clave.

Aparcó el coche en un hueco libre y Scott se levantó y se acercó corriendo. Se detuvo en seco a un metro del jeep y de repente su rostro se puso pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Cuando salió del jeep, Stiles lo comprendió. El olor a hombre lobo lo golpeó como un puñetazo contra el pecho.

—S-... ¿Stiles...?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Hey. Parece que han cambiado muchas cosas en estos meses—sonrió intentando quitarle tensión a la situación.

Scott tan solo le miraba boquiabierto. Seguramente lo que más le chocaba era no poder oír los latidos de su corazón.

—Qu...

—Un vampiro.

Scott arrugó el rostro en una expresión de confusión.

—¿Como los de _Crepúsculo_?

—¡Uuugh!—Stiles no pudo evitar gruñir, conteniéndose para no golpear lo que tenía más cerca (que era su coche)—. No, no como los de _Crepúsculo_. ¿No has visto _Star Wars_ y has visto _Crepúsculo_? Tienes que redefinir tus prioridades—el chico tenía un serio problema—. Olvida todo eso, no tiene nada que ver. Ya te lo explicaré. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ahora vas por ahí aullando a la luna?

Scott agachó la cabeza emanando un intenso olor a vergüenza.

—Hey, hey, está bien. No es nada malo, ¿sabes?—quiso acercarse y darle un abrazo, pero no estaba seguro de si sería bien recibido—. Supongo que por eso te fuiste de Beacon.

—Es una larga historia—y por su tono no una buena.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a por algo de picar y hablamos en un lugar tranquilo?—en ese momento no tenía confianza para encontrarse con Melissa si estaba en casa.

Scott asintió y Stiles se sintió aliviado al ver que no dudaba en subirse a su coche. Le dio unas indicaciones sobre a donde ir e hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Scott olfateaba disimuladamente, analizando el nuevo olor de su amigo mientras Stiles intentaba parecer relajado. Pasaron por la ventanilla para coches de una pequeña hamburguesería y Scott se pidió un refresco y patatas fritas.

—¿Y tú?—le preguntó cuando Stiles avanzó hasta la ventanilla para pagar.

—Vampiro. Solo sangre, por favor—intentó que sonara como una broma, pero Scott torció el gesto en desagrado.

Se dirigieron a un parque que estaba vacío a esas horas, aparcaron el coche y se sentaron en una de las mesas de pícnic.

—¿Esta es la razón por la que tu padre y tú os fuisteis?—le preguntó Scott—. Nunca me diste una buena razón, siempre evasivas.

—Sí, lo siento. Fue difícil al principio, no sabía cómo iban a ir las cosas y mi padre insistió en que por el momento era mejor no decírselo a nadie, incluido tú, hasta que lo tuviéramos bajo control.

—¿Fue difícil? Controlarlo.

—Lo más duro pasó en un par de meses, después fue cuestión de acostumbrarnos a ello y de conocerme a mí mismo, por tópico que suene eso. No tuve a nadie que me enseñara así que fue algo complicado, no hay mucha información fiable sobre vampiros en Internet ni en ninguna parte.

—¿El que te transformó no te ayudó?—preguntó con expresión molesta, aunque no parecía sorprendido.

—No, me transformó y se largó antes siquiera de que despertara. No sé quién era, ni por qué lo hizo, ni nada.

Scott soltó una risa triste, moviendo la pajita de su refresco sin levantar la mirada.

—Parece que nos compenetramos incluso en eso. Yo tampoco sé quién me mordió, ni por qué.

—¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó, aunque ya empezaba a hacerse una idea.

—Volvía a casa en mi bici después de un partido cuando una criatura enorme se lanzó sobre mí. Me mordió en el costado. Me miró por un segundo con esos ojos rojos brillantes y salió corriendo.

Stiles podía oír el dolor en su voz, podía escuchar los latidos agitados de su corazón.

—¿No volviste a verlo?

—No. Esos mismos días hubo unos asesinatos causados por un hombre lobo, supongo que sería el mismo. Llegué a pensar que era yo. Tenía lagunas en mi memoria y pensé que estaba asesinándolos yo hasta que en el hospital me dieron unos medicamentos para no perder el control. Me tuvieron vigilado, pero los asesinatos siguieron así que supimos que no era yo. Aún tomo la medicación, no consigo controlarme durante la luna llena. Por eso no quise que vinieras la semana pasada.

Definitivamente Stiles iba a patearle el trasero a Peter por lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir a su amigo. Porque ahora estaba seguro de que había sido Peter.

—¿Tienes una manada aquí?—le preguntó, aunque no podía oler a ningún otro hombre lobo sobre él.

—No, vinimos aquí precisamente porque no había ninguna manada. Y para alejarnos de lo que sucedía en Beacon, claro. No quiero acercarme a otros hombres lobo hasta que tenga control sobre mí mismo. Creo que sería peligroso, probablemente no me aceptarían.

—¿Y te gustaría volver a Beacon?

Scott le miró un momento y se encogió de hombros, volviendo su atención a las patatas fritas casi sin tocar.

—No lo sé.

—Ya no hay hombres lobo asesinando por ahí. Vuelve a ser el tranquilo y monótono Beacon Hills. Con un vampiro en la escuela ahora.

Scott le miró confuso ante esto.

—Dijiste que no eras como los de _Crepúsculo_ , ¿cómo puedes ir a la escuela?

—No me quemo al sol, eso es un cuento, y lo de brillar también. Te sorprendería saber todas las historias falsas que se cuentan sobre los vampiros.

—¿Te alimentas de sangre humana?

—No, solo animal. Mi padre me compra sangre de la carnicería –la cual es asquerosa, por cierto– y una o dos veces por semana voy a cazar a la reserva para saciar el apetito. Pero eso no se lo digas a mi padre, él no lo sabe.

—¿Por qué no?

—No le gusta que cace, dice que no soy un animal.

—Pero es divertido—comentó Scott y sonrió por primera vez desde que lo viera salir del coche.

—Sí, lo es—respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos y Scott se quedó mirándolos más con sorpresa que con miedo. Quizás si regresaba a Beacon Hills podrían ir a cazar juntos, eso sería increíble—. ¿Si el alfa que te mordió tuviera una manada en Beacon, te unirías a ella?

—¿Te refieres al hombre lobo que mató a media docena de personas?

—Si no fuera él el mismo que te mordió.

—No sé. Me mordió sin mi consentimiento y después se largó. ¡Eso es ilegal! Podría denunciarlo.

—Lo sé y, créeme, nadie mejor que yo entiende lo que es que te muerdan sin consentimiento. Pero tal vez tuvo sus motivos o, no sé. El caso es que te vendría bien estar en una manada. Por lo que he leído, los hombres lobo tienen más control cuando están en manada, los compañeros les ayudan a mantenerse... humanos.

Scott se quedó pensativo por un rato, tan solo sorbiendo de su refresco. Stiles quería que regresara, lo necesitaba. Por romántica que pareciera la idea del vampiro solitario, él no quería estar solo, quería a su amigo. Y si tenía que forzar a Peter para que lo aceptara en su manada y para que fuera un buen alfa para él, lo haría.

—Veré qué puedo averiguar sobre el alfa y su manada, y sobre lo que pasó.

—Ten cuidado, si es el mismo que mató a esas personas es muy peligroso—le dijo su amigo preocupado. Stiles sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ay, Scotty. No le tengo nada que temer a ningún hombre lobo, alfa o no. Soy un vampiro, hay muy pocas cosas que puedan matarme y los hombres lobo no sois una de ellas. Además, soy más fuerte que cualquiera de vosotros.

—¿En serio?—le miró entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

—Puedo demostrártelo si quieres—movió las cejas de forma insinuante.

Aquello llevó a unas cuántas horas de pelea amistosa en un descampado a las afueras. Unas cuántas heridas y algún hueso roto después, regresaron al apartamento de los McCall. Melissa no se tomó mal en absoluto la noticia de que Stiles fuera un vampiro y este terminó durmiendo allí el fin de semana. No volvieron a hablar mucho del tema de regresar a Beacon ni de criaturas sobrenaturales en general, tan solo pasaron el sábado y el domingo por la mañana como llevaban haciendo los últimos años: jugando videojuegos, charlando de cosas de instituto y dando vueltas por la ciudad. Como si fueran dos adolescentes humanos.

 


	8. Capítulo 7

Peter estaba paseando por la reserva cuando supo que Stiles estaba en el Nemeton. No sabía cómo lo sabía, ni si era por Stiles o por el propio Nemeton, pero lo sabía. No lo había visto el fin de semana así que no esperaba verlo hasta el siguiente, después de todo era un estudiante. Se dirigió al Nemeton y le llegó primero el olor de la sangre, más intenso que el olor de Stiles, que no percibió hasta acercarse a la línea de árboles. Allí estaba, sentado en el Nemeton con un jabalí ya muerto en su regazo. Ya había terminado de alimentarse así que debía de estar esperándolo a él. Esta vez llevaba una chaqueta gris, la roja había quedado destrozada en su último encuentro. Tendría que comprarle otra.

Cuando los ojos de Stiles se fijaron en él, Peter se detuvo en seco a medio camino del tocón. Estaban brillando y no parecía contento. El chico se levantó, dejando caer el jabalí, y bajó del tocón. Se acercó hacia él con un rostro serio que no auguraba nada bueno. Se detuvo a un paso de él. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar, pero le miraban con la misma intensidad, amenazadores.

—Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y quiero la verdad. Recuerda que puedo oír tu corazón—ni siquiera esperó a que aceptara, no le estaba dando la opción de no contestar—. ¿Mataste a seis personas hace unos meses?

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Sí—no tenía motivo para mentir incluso si hubiera podido. Dudaba mucho que fuera a contárselo al sheriff. Incluso si lo hiciera, ya sabría que no tenían pruebas contra él y que solo conseguiría preocupar a su padre por andar con un asesino en serie.

—¿Mordiste a un chico que iba en bicicleta?

—Sí, eso cre-

Antes de terminar la frase sintió una intensa presión en su pecho, escuchó huesos resquebrajarse y se encontró volando por los aires hasta chocar contra un árbol, que se sacudió a punto de romperse. Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que Stiles le había dado un puñetazo en medio del pecho y le había mandado a la otra punta del claro. Y sin tan siquiera pestañear. Un gruñido vibró en su pecho y dolía porque la mayoría de sus costillas estaban rotas, aunque ya empezaban a sanar.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?—prácticamente rugió.

—Eso es por morder sin consentimiento a mi mejor amigo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?—le preguntó, acercándose con un aire amenazador. Su cuerpo no era musculoso y tenían la misma altura, pero en ese momento el chico intimidaba. No era nada físico, era saber que podría romper su cuello sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—No estoy seguro de qué quieres que diga. Me sorprende que te moleste más un Mordisco que las personas que maté—seguía molesto por el golpe, pero también sentía curiosidad.

—Fueron los que mataron a tu familia, ¿no?—se encogió de hombros—. Se lo merecían. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Lo que sí quiero que me expliques es lo de Laura. ¿Por qué a ella?

—No entiendes a los hombres lobo, no puedes comprender lo que sucedió—le desagradó lo defensivo que sonaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Por eso te estoy preguntando en lugar de llevarte a la policía.

Oh. Era eso. No le estaba acusando, realmente le estaba preguntando. Era la primera vez. Este chico le sorprendía más a cada momento. Se relajó un poco más, pero no bajó la guardia porque no iba a tolerar un golpe como el anterior, al menos no sin pelear.

—¿Conoces la jerarquía de los hombres lobo?

—¿Alfa, beta y omega?

—Exacto. El alfa es el líder de la manada, los betas son el resto de miembros y puede haber o no omegas en una manada. Esos son lo más bajo del escalafón, en pocas palabras, son el saco de boxeo de los demás. Además, un lobo solitario, sin manada, que no sea alfa también es un omega. En este caso, cuando los omegas pasan mucho tiempo, meses solos, poco a poco van perdiendo su humanidad y acaban convirtiéndose en simples animales, salvajes y peligrosos. Acaban matando humanos si no se los elimina antes—esperaba que Stiles le interrumpiera preguntando si eso era lo que le había pasado a él, pero el chico le miraba atentamente en completo silencio. Era casi como una estatua, hermoso.

» Tras el incendio, Laura se convirtió en alfa, mi alfa, y ella y Derek me abandonaron, se marcharon a la otra punta del país. Si has visto los informes, como sospecho que has hecho, habrás visto el estado en el que me encontraba. Prácticamente todo mi cuerpo quemado y en estado de coma. Pero dentro de mi propia mente estaba muy despierto, reviviendo a cada segundo el incendio, los gritos de mi familia, los llantos de los niños, los aullidos de los lobos. Viendo cómo todos ardían una y otra vez. Y mientras, mi cuerpo sanaba lentamente, de una forma extremadamente dolorosa. Podía sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo sanando. Era una tortura, física y mental—se detuvo un segundo porque su voz estaba comenzando a sonar desesperada e, incluso si quería despertar simpatía en el vampiro, no soportaba oírse tan necesitado—. ¿Y sabes qué lo habría hecho mil veces más llevadero? Mi alfa, mi manada. No solo podrían haber eliminado físicamente parte del dolor con un pequeño poder que tenemos; aun sin eso, su mera presencia me habría ayudado a sanar muchísimo más rápido. Porque la manada es más fuerte cuanto mayor es. Un lobo solitario es más débil en todos los sentidos, no solo su fuerza, también su capacidad de curación. Yo perdí a mi manada, a _toda_ mi manada. Era un omega. Y acabé como acaban todos los omegas.

—Pero tú no eras un simple animal—comentó Stiles cuando Peter se detuvo porque sabía que había más, por supuesto que sabía que había más. El chico era inteligente y perspicaz—. Tuviste la suficiente claridad mental como para atraer a tu sobrina a Beacon Hills.

—Cierto. Con algo de ayuda, pero sí. Aunque mi intención en aquel momento no era matarla. De verdad—reiteró ante la mirada incrédula del chico—. Quería su ayuda, la necesitaba para vengarme de quienes habían matado a nuestra familia. Pero ella no quiso, se negó, y puede que yo no estuviera muy persuasivo dada la condición en la que me encontraba. Estaba lleno de dolor, físico y mental, de frustración y de odio. Para ella habían pasado seis años desde el incendio, para mí apenas unos días. Su rechazo me hizo estallar y la maté.

» No voy a decir que me arrepiento porque era lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento. Necesitaba el poder del alfa, tanto para curarme finalmente como para vengarme. No puedo decir que fuera una decisión totalmente racional, pero era la única posible. No haría lo mismo en este momento, pero en este momento no estoy lleno de dolorosas cicatrices de pies a cabeza ni acabo de salir de una pesadilla de seis años. Ni estoy completamente solo.

Esa era la primera vez que lo explicaba, al menos la primera vez que lo hacía con completa sinceridad. No encontraba la necesidad de mentirle o más bien no lo creía posible. Si intentaba hacerse el bueno y endulzarlo todo estaba seguro de que Stiles no se lo tragaría.

—De acuerdo—dijo finalmente.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Yo no he estado en tu situación, no puedo comprender por lo que has pasado ni puedo comprender plenamente tu naturaleza de hombre lobo, lo que es la manada para ti, por eso no puedo juzgarte por lo que hiciste. No voy a decir que yo no habría hecho lo mismo en tu situación porque es algo que ni siquiera puedo imaginar y no sé cómo habría reaccionado yo, así que acepto tu explicación por lo que es, una explicación, no una justificación. Y para mí es suficiente.

En ese momento, Peter sintió un nudo que no sabía que estaba ahí aflojarse en su pecho. No era un perdón, que ni necesitaba ni quería, era algo incluso mejor, era aceptación. Nunca creyó recibir eso de alguien que supiera lo que había hecho. Ese chico era increíble.

—Ahora quiero saber por qué mordiste a Scott sin su permiso.

Oh, eso.

—Admito que... no estaba en mi sano juicio—los ojos de Stiles brillaron en advertencia y Peter se apresuró en explicarse porque las costillas aún estaban sanando—. Fue la misma noche en que maté a Laura. Acababa de convertirme en alfa y el primer instinto de un alfa es formar una manada si no tiene ya una. Al principio es muy difícil controlar el poder del alfa, supongo que puede compararse a cuando te transformas, en lo que sea. Tu amigo estaba simplemente en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos oportuno. Una vez que le mordí a él, aun si aún no tenía pleno control, sí tuve la claridad de mente como para esconderme en alguna parte hasta controlarlo.

—De acuerdo, puedo entender eso, pero al menos deberías haber tomado la responsabilidad e ir a buscarle cuando te recuperaste, no abandonarlo a su suerte.

—Estaba en medio de una sangrienta venganza, ¿de verdad te habría gustado que hubiera involucrado a tu amigo en ella? Para cuando todo terminó él ya no estaba en la ciudad y yo ni siquiera tenía un nombre por el que buscarle. Escucha, comprendo que-

—¡Tú no comprendes nada y no finjas que sí!—colocó la mano sobre su pecho, presionando las costillas que acababan de sanar e inmovilizándolo contra el árbol. Sus ojos brillaban y sus colmillos estaban extendidos. No gruñía, porque al parecer los vampiros no gruñen como los hombres lobo, pero casi siseaba en un tono más espeluznante—. Si Scott decide regresar, cosa que voy a esforzarme para que suceda, vas a aceptarlo en tu manada y vas a enseñarle control y serás un buen alfa para él—no era una petición, en absoluto, era una orden que no admitía discusión.

—¿Y si no?—porque tenía que tensar aún más la cuerda, tenía que provocarlo un poco más porque Stiles estaba jodidamente sexy en ese momento, tan serio, agresivo y dominante, y Peter ya estaba duro en sus pantalones.

—Si no—su mano presionó un poco más contra él, la corteza del árbol resquebrajándose tras él al igual que sus costillas—, te agarraré del pescuezo y te llevaré a rastras hasta la comisaría y yo mismo te meteré en una celda sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. Y créeme, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

—Sí, lo eres—su voz sonó casi ronroneante.

Vio el momento en que Stiles se percataba de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Fue su olor o sus pupilas dilatadas o el acelerado ritmo de su corazón o quién sabe lo que un vampiro puede llegar a percibir, pero Stiles se dio cuenta y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, una sonrisa depredadora.

—Y eso te pone, por supuesto. Debería haberlo imaginado.

Para ser justos, ni Peter lo sabía.

Sin aflojar la presión sobre su pecho, Stiles se inclinó sobre él y tomó sus labios en un salvaje beso, torpe, porque era evidente que Stiles no tenía práctica besando, pero lo compensaba con su pasión. Peter respondió con la misma intensidad y pronto saboreó la sangre mientras sus lenguas se empujaban la una a la otra. Stiles mordió su labio inferior dejándolo palpitando y se arrodilló frente a él. La mano en su pecho descendió, rasgando su jersey hasta desnudar su torso, y se detuvo sobre sus abdominales, manteniéndolo sujeto contra el árbol. Desabrochó su pantalón con su mano libre y lo bajó junto a los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos. El miembro erecto se sacudió frente a su rostro, palpitando.

—Nngh...—gimió, ajustándose en sus pantalones.

Peter suspiró cuando sintió su lengua acariciar su miembro desde la base hasta la punta. Stiles no tenía saliva, pero su boca era extrañamente húmeda aun así. Envolvió el glande con sus labios y movió la lengua alrededor con una expresión de increíble concentración. Pronto fue bastante evidente que esta era la primera vez que daba una mamada (no fingiendo ser un cadáver, se entiende), a pesar de que podía tragarlo hasta el fondo. Pero se estaba esforzando y Peter valoraba eso. Cuando intentó mover sus caderas respondiendo a las cabezadas de Stiles, la otra mano del chico agarró su cadera, presionándolo con fuerza contra el árbol. Peter gimió muy a su pesar. Intentó forcejear solo para comprobar si era capaz, pero no, fue evidente que tendría que utilizar toda su fuerza solo para conseguir perturbarlo y a cambio de sus intentos la presión que ejercía el chico sobre él aumentó hasta ser doloroso, pero no dejó de trabajar su verga. Estaba totalmente a su merced, vulnerable y sin el más mínimo control de la situación y, joder, cómo le ponía eso. Habría pensando que odiaría algo así. Era el alfa, le gustaba tener el poder, el control, creía que el lobo se retorcería y forcejearía, pero estaba prácticamente aullando de gozo. Y entonces Stiles apartó la boca de su miembro cuando estaba casi a punto y Peter fue a quejarse ultrajado cuando sintió los colmillos hundirse en su muslo, tan cerca de su femoral, y eso fue suficiente para conseguir que se corriera sin necesidad de que nada tocara su erección, apenas consciente del aullido que escapó de su garganta.

Cuando regresó a sus sentidos, Stiles estaba lamiendo el semen de su vientre, mezclándolo con la sangre en su boca.

—Creía que no podías comer nada que no fuera sangre—comentó, su voz más rasposa de lo que le habría gustado, su respiración aún agitada.

—Sabe bien—respondió, lamiendo la última salpicadura. Se incorporó y le agarró por las caderas, girándolo y empujándolo de cara contra el árbol—. Mi turno—susurró en su oreja.

Peter intentó resistirse por un momento, apoyando sus antebrazos contra el tronco para hacer fuerza, pero el cuerpo de Stiles era como un muro de hormigón a su espalda. Aun así, estaba bastante seguro de que si se lo pedía, el chico se detendría al instante, pero eso no era lo que quería. Una mano lo sujetó presionando en el centro de su espalda mientras la otra descendía por su columna, un dedo deslizándose por su raja y presionando contra su entrada.

—¿Lo has hecho antes?—preguntó Stiles, sus dedos tanteando alrededor de su agujero como si estuviera estudiando su forma.

—Por supuesto—respondió resoplando. Siempre había preferido dar, pero había experimentado de todo, especialmente en la universidad. Por otro lado, estaba bastante seguro de que el chico era virgen, había ese toque de inseguridad en cada movimiento.

Stiles llevó la mano hasta su boca y Peter chupó los dedos que le ofrecía. Los cubrió abundantemente en saliva porque él no era tan fan del dolor como el vampiro, mordiscos a parte. Stiles los llevó hasta su trasero y lo penetró lentamente con uno de ellos. Lo notó tensarse y sintió la erección del chico restregarse contra su cadera aún en sus pantalones.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera tener una erección?—preguntó curioso, intentando que se relajara. Era ridículo, él era el que iba a ser follado, tendría que ser él el que estuviera nervioso no el chico que lo tenía inmovilizado contra un árbol.

—La sangre que bebo, es como llorar. No puedo ponerme duro si no acabo de beber—gimió cuando deslizó un segundo dedo en su interior—. Joder, eres estrecho... y caliente...

Peter sonreía. Incluso si Stiles tenía todo el control en ese momento, estaba consiguiendo hacerle perder la cabeza aun sin hacer nada. El chico era adorable. Movió las caderas hacia atrás, penetrándose más en sus dedos, y Stiles presionó contra él con un gemido necesitado, separando los dedos dentro de él.

—Vamos, fóllame ya, Stiles.

Stiles no tardó un segundo en liberar su agujero y prácticamente se arrancó los pantalones; pudo escuchar el crujido de la cremallera al romperse. Sintió la punta de la erección contra su entrada y Stiles comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Peter intentó contener un gruñido, pero no pudo cuando sintió garras en la mano que presionaba su espalda entre sus omóplatos. Rasgaron la tela de su jersey arruinado y se hundieron en su carne al tiempo que Stiles lo penetraba hasta el fondo.

—Ngh... Peter...—gimió el chico en su oído.

Apartó la mano de su espalda y agarró sus caderas, sus garras, no tan grandes ni gruesas como las de un hombre lobo, clavándose en su piel. Peter podía sentir su frío aliento en el cuello. El vampiro no necesitaba respirar, pero tal vez lo hacía por alguna clase de reflejo humano que aún le quedara en ese momento en que apenas controlaba su cuerpo. Apretó su trasero y el gemido del chico le hizo estremecer.

—Joder, Peter... Eres tan estrecho, tan caliente, hueles tan- ¡Nnh!—inspiró profundamente con la nariz hundida en su cuello y gimió.

Era el olor de su excitación, supuso. Estaba tan al límite como el vampiro, su miembro erecto cubierto por su mano para no rozar contra la áspera corteza, el nudo hinchándose aun si no tenía nada alrededor para presionarlo. Cuando Stiles comenzó a embestirle, sus movimientos eran torpes, sin ritmo, solo buscando su propio placer con tanta fuerza que hacía crujir el árbol con sus movimientos. Peter sentía que estaba siendo usado, que no era más que un agujero para que el chico se corriera, y tenía que dejar de pensar en eso porque le estaba poniendo demasiado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? No era la primera vez que recibía, pero nunca había sido tan vulnerable y poderoso al mismo tiempo. Stiles podría matarlo con el mínimo movimiento sin tan siquiera pestañear y por otro lado estaba tan absorto en el placer que en ese momento su mundo se reducía a Peter y a su trasero.

—Vamos, termina para mí, pequeño—le animó con voz grave que rayaba en la desesperación.

Stiles gimió y sus dientes se clavaron en su hombro, enviando deliciosas corrientes por todo su cuerpo. Incluso si el semen no fluía dentro de él, Peter podía sentir que estaba teniendo un orgasmo por la tensión y las sacudidas de su cuerpo, aunque no estaba seguro de si era un orgasmo seco o uno vampírico. O, por lo ido que parecía el chico, una mezcla de ambos. Él tampoco pudo contenerse y terminó corriéndose con su mano quieta alrededor de su miembro, sin poder moverla por culpa de la presión con la que lo mantenía contra el árbol.

El vampiro se quedó inmóvil por un rato mientras Peter recuperaba el aliento, ya no presionándolo para inmovilizarlo sino simplemente apoyado contra él como si apenas fuera capaz de sostenerse en pie. Finalmente se apartó, saliendo poco a poco de su interior. Peter se dio la vuelta y se apoyó de espaldas contra el árbol, observando al chico subirse los pantalones. Sí, la cremallera estaba rota. Él también debería subirse los pantalones, pero decidió posponerlo cuando vio la mirada de deseo en el rostro del chico observando su cuerpo semidesnudo y usado a pesar de acabar de hacerlo.

—Hablaré con Scott—le dijo sin apartar la mirada de su vientre cubierto de nuevo de semen—. Intentaré convencerlo de que regrese. No creo que sea difícil, la verdad. Está desesperado por conseguir control.

—Aún no he dicho que sí—replicó sin mucha fuerza.

—Negarte no es una opción así que no necesito que digas que sí—respondió tranquilamente dándolo por hecho.

Y seguro que eso debería molestarle, pero no era así.

 


	9. Capítulo 8

—Hey, papá. ¿Qué haces despierto?

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Stiles regresó a casa y se encontró a su padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un café frente a él. Era evidente que estaba molesto por algo, seguramente por algo que él había hecho, pero Stiles estaba demasiado satisfecho como para preocuparse.

—No me gusta que salgas por ahí en noche de diario—Noah le miró de arriba abajo, percatándose del estado de su ropa, y frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, apoyándose relajadamente contra el marco de la puerta.

—Porque en unas horas tienes clase.

—Bueno, como dices faltan varias horas, no voy a llegar tarde.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Aún eres un adolescente, un estudiante. No puedes estar de madrugada por ahí cuando tienes clase al día siguiente, necesitas descansar, tienes qu-

—¡ _No_ necesito descansar! _Esa_ es la cuestión—se acabó estar relajado—. No necesito dormir, no podría dormir ni aunque quisiera. Me tumbo en la cama, cierro los ojos y me aburro. Eso es lo que hago cuando te levantas y espero a que mires en mi habitación para comprobar que estoy bien antes de levantarme. El resto del tiempo lo paso leyendo, en el ordenador o con la consola porque no. Me. Canso. Puedo pasarme la noche corriendo por la reserva y llegar a clase totalmente fresco. Es aburrido y frustrante permanecer en mi habitación encerrado tantas horas y no voy a seguir aguantándolo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer ahí fuera, aunque solo sea pasear por los bosques.

—¿Eso es sangre en tu camiseta?

Stiles se quedó algo desconcertado por el cambio de tema. Se miró a sí mismo. A parte de la bragueta rota, la zona superior de su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre y también había gotas más abajo, además de en su propio cuello.

—¿Eso es lo que haces ahí fuera?

Oh. Así que era eso.

—¿Vas a preguntarlo? No responderé si no lo preguntas—le dijo a su padre, cruzándose de brazos.

Noah le miró por un momento con esa mirada que usaba para analizar a los criminales que llegaban a la comisaría. Stiles sintió una intensa rabia en su interior que intentó aplacar con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, Noah agachó la cabeza y la conversación terminó. Stiles no podía creerlo. El hecho de que no fuera capaz de preguntarlo era aún peor que el hecho de que siquiera lo pensara porque significaba que tenía miedo a la respuesta, tenía miedo de que su hijo le dijera que había matado a alguien. Eso dolía, como un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, como si aún tuviera un corazón palpitante que pudiera retorcer.

Subió a su habitación, se limpió la cara y el cuello y se cambió de ropa. Cogió su mochila y salió de casa. No regresó hasta después del instituto y se marchó de nuevo antes de que su padre saliera del trabajo y pasó la noche fuera, aunque esta vez no fue a encontrarse con Peter. No quería comportarse como un adolescente que huía de casa para ver a su novio, para empezar, porque Peter no era su novio y, en segundo lugar, porque era un asesino en serie del que definitivamente no podía fiarse. Que lo hubiera hecho por venganza por su familia no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido capaz de hacerlo y, aun si no se lo recriminaba, no iba a confiarse con él, sumando el hecho de que había mordido y abandonado a su mejor amigo.

Tenía ganas de ir a ver a Scott y contárselo todo para conseguir que regresara cuanto antes. Si se ponía en marcha nada más salir del instituto llegaría sobre las nueve y tendría tiempo de sobra para regresar antes de la primera clase del día siguiente, pero no quería que Melissa se molestara por ir tan tarde a visitarlos y, después de todo, Scott sí que tenía que descansar.

Dio vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, tan solo evitando ser visto, lo que no era difícil en las vacías calles nocturnas de la tranquila Beacon Hills. Además, podía ocultarse rápidamente cuando percibía que alguien estaba cerca antes de que llegaran a verlo. Incluso si le hubiera estado sacando más provecho a la noche en su habitación con su ordenador y libros, era agradable pasear y ser capaz de usar sus nuevas habilidades de vez en cuando. Y no quería estar en casa.

Eran las diez y media cuando escuchó unos gritos. Era un chico llamando a su padre. Sintió curiosidad porque los gritos parecían llenos de miedo. Provenían de una casa un par de puertas más adelante de donde se encontraba. Los gritos se hicieron más claros según se acercaba a la casa, incluso si un humano no hubiera podido oírlos. No solo estaba llamando a su padre, le estaba suplicando. «Déjame salir, por favor», decía. «Me portaré bien, te lo prometo». Y así una y otra vez. Entre llantos y un sonido de arañazos y golpes contra alguna superficie dura. Stiles sintió un nudo en la garganta. Podía percibir su dolor y su miedo, quizás incluso olerlo desde el exterior de la casa. «Saldrás cuando aprendas, maldito desgraciado», oyó decir a una voz más adulta, el padre.

Miró el buzón de la casa. Lahey. Recordaba que había un chico con ese apellido en el equipo de lacrosse, Isaac. ¿Podría ser Isaac el que estuviera sufriendo en esa casa? Quería entrar y ayudarle, sacarlo de allí. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, pero no podía oír esa desesperación, ese sufrimiento y no hacer nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus colmillos y garras estaban extendidos. Probablemente sus ojos estaban brillando. No, esa no era la forma correcta de actuar, incluso si en ese momento nada le haría más feliz que partirle el cuello a ese hombre. Él no era un asesino, tenía que buscar otra manera. Hablaría con Peter la próxima vez. Por un momento no estuvo seguro de si para que le ofreciera el Mordisco al chico o para que matara al padre. Por el momento permaneció allí, en el exterior de la casa, porque marcharse no parecía correcto.

Al día siguiente, vio a Isaac en el instituto. En apariencia, a pesar de ser algo retraído y solitario, nadie diría que su padre lo encerraba en algún sitio por la noche y lo maltrataba. No iba a hablar con él sobre transformarse en hombre lobo todavía, pero si las cosas iban bien con Erica él sería el siguiente. Pensó en hablarlo con su padre y afrontar el asunto por la vía legal, pero tras hacer un poco de investigación descubrió que Isaac no tenía más familia, lo que significaba que, aun si las cosas salían bien y su padre acababa encerrado, Isaac terminaría en una casa de acogida y Stiles no creía que eso fuera bueno para él con todo el trauma que ya tenía encima.

El resto de la semana pasó igual. Algunas noches Stiles se llevaba el portátil y lo utilizaba en algún lugar solitario hasta que se le acababa la batería y después recurría a algún libro. Pasaba frente a la casa de Isaac para comprobar cómo estaba. Su padre solo lo encerró una vez más esa semana. Stiles tuvo que marcharse en esa ocasión o habría acabado arrancándole la cabeza al hombre. En casa, no se cruzó con Noah ni una sola vez, no lo vio en toda la semana. Se aseguraba de que fuera así porque ese era un tema que en ese momento no quería afrontar, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Cuando llegó el viernes, fue directo desde el colegio a visitar a Scott.

—He hablado con él, con el alfa—le comentó mientras comían hamburguesas en su jeep en el aparcamiento de una hamburguesería. Bueno, Scott comía, Stiles miraba.

La expresión de casi terror en el rostro de su amigo le dijo que no iba a ser fácil convencerlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo-?

—Estoy bien, Scott. No puede hacerme daño aunque quiera—le interrumpió antes de que siguiera preocupándose por él—. Además, fui yo quien le pateó el trasero por haberte mordido sin permiso— _y después se lo follé_ , pero Scott no tenía por qué saber eso.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con mirada atónita.

—Sí, y después tuvimos una larga charla. Se trata de Peter Hale, uno de los supervivientes del incendio de la Casa Hale—Scott le miró aún más sorprendido y pareció querer decir algo, pero Stiles continuó sin darle oportunidad—. Me explicó todo lo sucedido y por supuesto yo lo comparé con los informes oficiales de la policía y demás. Él mató a esas personas, pero se trataba de los pirómanos que habían provocado el incendio de la Casa Hale, además de las personas que habían intentado encubrirlo. La policía los había investigado y sospechaban de ellos, pero finalmente se declaró accidental debido al informe falso de un investigador de seguros, la primera persona a la que mató. No digo que estuviera bien que se vengara de ese modo, pero esas personas habían matado a su familia y lo habían dejado en coma con casi todo su cuerpo quemado durante seis años, sufriendo una intensa agonía y reviviendo lo sucedido constantemente—decidió omitir deliberadamente a Laura, sabía que Scott no podría comprender esa parte, ya atravesaría ese puente cuando fuera inevitable.

» Al despertar del coma no estaba precisamente lúcido y se dejó llevar por completo por su instinto. Cuando te mordió acababa de convertirse en alfa y no tenía control sobre su poder. Su lobo quería formar una manada y mordió sin pensarlo a la primera persona con la que se encontró. No justifico lo que hizo—se apresuró en añadir antes de que le interrumpiera—, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que es que te transformen sin consentimiento, pero es lo que sucedió. Hablando en términos legales, podría argumentar fácilmente demencia temporal—sabía que no era así, ningún jurado aceptaría eso, las criaturas sobrenaturales tenían mayor índice de condenas que los humanos y ese tipo de defensas nunca funcionaban, pero esperaba que Scott no lo supiera—. Aun así, sabe que lo que hizo no estuvo bien y va a disculparse contigo y, si aceptas estar en su manada, te ayudará con el control y te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber sobre, bueno, ser un hombre lobo.

—No me atrae mucho la idea de unirme a la manada de un asesino—su frente estaba arrugada en gesto pensativo y de disgusto, una expresión que le daba un aire aún más infantil del que ya solía tener, como un niño con una pataleta.

—Necesitas una manada, Scott. La suya o cualquier otra, pero _tienes_ que unirte a una manada. ¿Sabes lo que es un omega?

—Un tipo de hombre lobo—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Son lo más bajo en la jerarquía de los hombres lobo. Hay algunos en las manadas, no siempre, y son el saco de boxeo de los demás miembros; pero también todo hombre lobo solitario que no sea un alfa es un omega. Tú eres un omega. Cuando un hombre lobo pasa meses sin una manada, comienza a perder su humanidad. Pierde el control. El lobo se apodera cada vez más de él y se vuelve violento, peligroso. Finalmente acaba matando.

—¡Yo no haría eso!—replicó de inmediato.

—No podrías evitarlo, igual que no puedes controlarte en la luna llena. La manada os ayuda a mantener vuestra humanidad, a tener control. No eres capaz de controlarte porque no tienes una manada y porque no sabes nada de hombres lobo. Así no sobrevivirás mucho y lo peor es que puede que antes de que te maten a ti tú mates a alguien—eso sonaba demasiado duro y no le gustaba herir a su amigo así, pero tenía que reaccionar.

—Tengo... tengo que pensarlo.

—Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo y, si te parece bien, consúltalo con Melissa y podéis venir un día y hablar con él, preguntarle lo que necesites para tomar una decisión. Me aseguraré de que no pueda haceros daño, conmigo allí no podrá ni tocaros un pelo. Aunque estoy seguro de que no tiene malas intenciones hacia ti, no pude sentir ninguna hostilidad cuando hablé con él y, además, necesita una manada tanto como tú. Con el poco tiempo que lleva despierto no creo que tenga muchos betas y los miembros de una manada son más fuertes cuantos más son.

—¿Crees que sería un buen alfa?

Stiles se encogió de hombros porque esa era una pregunta para la que realmente no tenía respuesta.

—Tan bueno como cualquiera, supongo. Y si no lo es, me encargaré personalmente de patearle el trasero. Aunque no pueda formar parte de la manada, yo estaré ahí contigo, no dejaré que te trate mal.

Scott sonrió por primera vez y Stiles correspondió con otra sonrisa.

—Te echo de menos, tío—le dijo Scott.

—Yo también, aquello es muy solitario sin ti. No tengo a nadie con quien hablar en el instituto y ahora tampoco me hablo con mi padre.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Él sigue tratándome como si aún fuera humano y a mí cada vez me resulta más difícil fingir que lo soy. Entiendo que tenga que ocultar lo que soy ante los demás, yo mismo se lo propuse, pero no puedo fingir todo el tiempo, ni quiero hacerlo.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato y Stiles se sintió bien porque no podía hablar así con nadie más, realmente lo había echado de menos, sobre todo en los momentos más difíciles. Necesitaba que Scott regresara a Beacon Hills y se iba a asegurar de que Peter hacía todo lo posible para que así fuera.

No se quedó a dormir ese fin de semana, Scott tenía mucho en lo que pensar y tendría también que discutirlo con su madre.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, estando ya cerca de la ciudad, cuando vio de reojo una sombra en el cielo. Se estaba acercando. Se dirigía hacia su coche en marcha. Pisó el freno, pero antes de que el coche se detuviera del todo la sombra chocó contra él y el vehículo se salió de la carretera, dando vueltas de campana por una pendiente.

 


	10. Capítulo 9

Estaba cabeza abajo, aún sujeto a su asiento por el cinturón (no lo necesitaba, pero no le apetecía que la policía lo detuviera por no llevarlo). El coche estaba lleno de agua, solamente se libraban sus pies. Habría sido un problema de no ser porque no necesitaba respirar. Desabrochó el cinturón y cayó sin ninguna gracia al techo del jeep. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el rostro para quitarse el agua. Estaba en un río sin mucha corriente con el agua llegándole por debajo de la cintura.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar más la situación cuando la misma sombra que lo había sacado de la carretera se lazó de nuevo sobre él de entre los árboles. Vio alas y unos grandes ojos amarillos antes de acabar de nuevo sumergido en el agua. Sintió unas enormes garras hundirse en su pecho y en su vientre. Ni siquiera gritó. No sentía dolor, solo desagrado al notar su carne rasgada y sus órganos internos perforados. Otra garra lo sujetó por un hombro mientras una cuarta le agarraba del cuello con clara intención de desgarrarlo, quizás incluso de arrancarle la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Stiles tomó entre sus manos el hueso que era probablemente el antebrazo o su equivalente y lo partió tan fácil como si fuera una rama. La criatura gritó, era un grito de pájaro, similar al de un águila. Stiles no se detuvo a contemplar su dolor, rompió también la pata que sujetaba su hombro antes de que intentara arrancarle la cabeza con ella. La criatura se echó hacia atrás con otro doloroso grito. Intentó apartarse, echar a volar, pero Stiles sujetó las patas traseras que aún tenía hundidas en su carne, y rompió ambos tobillos al mismo tiempo. La criatura cayó al agua sacudiéndose de dolor. Stiles se levantó, saliendo de nuevo a la superficie, e intentó acercarse a la criatura, pero sus enormes alas se agitaban demasiado así que, tras llevarse un golpe, cogió una y la partió con un chasquido más grave que el de los otros huesos. Otro grito agonizante. Stiles habría sentido lástima de no ser porque las heridas en su torso aún estaban sanando. Entonces logró llegar a su cabeza y le partió el cuello. La criatura se quedó inmóvil, pero Stiles aún podía oír su corazón latiendo, no estaba muerta.

Agarrándola por la cabeza la arrastró hacia la orilla. La observó por un momento. El rostro de un búho; patas traseras como las de un ave de presa y brazos más similares a los de un humano, pero también con garras largas y retorcidas; toda ella cubierta de plumas marrones oscuras, algo más claras en las puntas de las alas, y era del doble de tamaño que él.

Miró su jeep, inservible. Se miró a sí mismo, las heridas ya habían desaparecido, pero la ropa estaba destrozada además de empapada. Miró hacia el bosque poco más allá del río. Estaba cerca. Agarró a la criatura por sus patas traseras y comenzó a caminar. El peso de la criatura no era gran cosa para él, aun arrastrándolo por entre los árboles y sobre los obstáculos que se encontraba por el camino, pero había perdido mucha sangre, no estaba al cien por cien. Necesitaba alimentarse.

Tardó dos horas en llegar al claro donde se encontraba el gran tocón. Aún era de noche, pero ya no podía ver la luna en el cielo. Colocó a la criatura sobre el tocón y se sentó junto a ella. Podía oír sus latidos y su respiración. Estaba sanando, lentamente, pero sanando. Los huesos de sus extremidades parecían casi curados del todo, pero su cuello aún seguía roto. Stiles arrancó unas cuántas plumas de la zona del cuello hasta descubrir su piel. Colocó un brazo bajo su cabeza para levantarla y se inclinó sobre su cuello. Sus colmillos se hundieron en su carne y comenzó a beber. No pudo contener un gemido. Era deliciosa. Cien veces mejor que la de cualquier animal, bastante mejor que la humana, aunque no tan buena como la de Peter (aún le resultaba extraño no sentir deseo de alimentarse de él). Sorbió y sorbió, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al principio y después ralentizarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Su estómago estaba lleno y caliente. Nunca había comido tanto. Estaba tan satisfecho.

Se incorporó y se relamió los labios, aprovechando las últimas gotas de sangre. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Peter al borde de la línea de árboles. Dejó a la criatura y bajó del tocón.

—Esta vez te has buscado algo más grande que un cervatillo—comentó el lobo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo no he buscado nada, esa maldita cosa me atacó de la nada mientras regresaba en mi coche—replicó molesto—. ¿Qué demonios es eso y qué coño hace aquí? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué a mí?

—Yo diría que es un cachirú, suelen atraerles la muerte, las almas y demás, no me sorprende que te atacara a ti y probablemente haya llegado a Beacon Hills atraído por el poder del Nemeton.

—¿El poder del qué?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—El Nemeton. El árbol sagrado, o lo que queda de él, al que le has estado ofreciendo sacrificios—le respondió, indicando con la cabeza al tocón.

—Yo no he estado ofreciendo sacrificios a nada—se defendió, cruzándose de brazos. No podía haber hecho algo así, ni siquiera habría sabido cómo.

—Has estado matando animales sobre él.

—Pero yo no estaba-... Eso no eran-...—balbuceó, mirando entre el tocón con la criatura muerta sobre él y Peter una y otra vez hasta que fue consciente de ello—. He estado haciendo sacrificios a un árbol.

—Mhmm—Peter asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y tú lo sabías—no era una pregunta, estaba seguro de que lo sabía, el muy-

—Puede que... lo sospechara.

—¡Mi puto coche está boca abajo en un río! ¡Y me dices esto ahora!—gritó haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos.

—¿Tu coche está... cómo?

El tipo estaba esforzándose por no reír, apenas teniendo éxito, y eso le sacó de quicio. Se lanzó sobre él y le agarró por la garganta, levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo del suelo.

—¡Eres chucho muerto, Hale! ¡Voy a utilizar tu maldito pellejo como alfombra para mi habitación!—gritó amenazante, casi siseando (porque no podía gruñir como un maldito lobo). A pesar de ello, Peter no pareció intimidado. Stiles podría arrancarle fácilmente la cabeza y el licántropo no parecía en absoluto preocupado.

—Si me matas no sabrás por qué haces eso... ni por qué seguirás haciéndolo—le dijo con voz entrecortada, casi sin poder respirar, pero con sorprendente arrogancia a pesar de su situación.

Stiles resopló y lo soltó, el hombre lobo recomponiéndose como si nada, las marcas rojas en su cuello despareciendo al instante. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con sus ojos aún brillando y el ceño fruncido. Aún no iba a descartar la idea de matarlo, incluso si era la primera persona a la que mataba.

—Explícate—le exigió.

—El Nemeton ha sido una fuente de poder durante siglos en esta tierra, ha sido adorado, protegido y temido. Se encuentra en el centro de las corrientes telúricas que recorren la ciudad como una telaraña. Ha protegido a la ciudad y a sus habitantes de las criaturas sobrenaturales con malas intenciones, al menos así fue hasta que lo cortaron a mediados del siglo pasado. Se dice que cortar o dañar uno de estos árboles atrae muerte y destrucción a las ciudades circundantes. Y no puedo decir que no tenga fundamento—un tono amargo en su voz y la mirada perdida más allá del tocón. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar a Stiles, que ahora encontraba difícil mantener su ademán enfadado—. El Nemeton ha permanecido dormido estas últimas décadas, de hecho creía que estaba muerto. Hasta que tú lo despertaste.

—No era mi intención.

—Pero lo hiciste con tu primer sacrificio y seguiste alimentándolo con los siguientes. Y probablemente el sexo que tuvimos en los alrededores también ayudó—rio ante la mirada atónita de Stiles.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora con él?

—Se recuperará, con tiempo y más sacrificios, especialmente si son de criaturas sobrenaturales como el cachirú. Al principio, su despertar atraerá a todo lo sobrenatural como un faro.

—Por supuesto, porque estamos en Beacon Hills y tenía que haber un faro—resopló sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esto significa que la ciudad se llenará de criaturas peligrosas, ¿no?

—Unas peligrosas y otras bien intencionadas que llegarán aquí sin tan siquiera saber por qué. Muchos intentarán apoderarse de esta tierra ya que, y aquí viene lo esencial, cuando el Nemeton se recupere, quien posea esta tierra poseerá su poder.

Y ahí las piezas encajaron, todo tenía sentido ahora.

—Y tú, por supuesto, quieres tener ese poder. Hasta el punto en que no te importa tener que luchar contra las criaturas que intenten arrebatártelo ahora porque, imagino, cuando el Nemeton esté totalmente recuperado, nadie tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra ti o tu manada.

—Me lees como un libro abierto.

—Tampoco te importan los problemas que esas criaturas puedan causar en la ciudad, incluyendo muertes de personas inocentes.

—Daños colaterales—desestimó con un gesto de su mano como si no fuera nada importante—. La cuestión es que el Nemeton está despierto –y no he sido yo quien lo ha despertado– y esas criaturas no dejarán de aparecer haga lo que haga. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad? De hecho, si simplemente lo dejamos así seguirá siendo un faro para lo sobrenatural mientras que si conseguimos que se recupere del todo será capaz de proteger la ciudad contra cualquier amenaza.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué no lo despertaste tú si tan interesado estás?

—Porque la familia Hale ha sido su guardiana desde que los druidas lo declararon lugar sagrado; podemos protegerlo, pero no podemos interferir directamente con él. El Nemeton no acepta mis sacrificios y aún no había encontrado a nadie adecuado para que los hiciera por mí. Resulta que no tenía que buscar.

—¡Podrías habérmelo dicho, podrías haberme avisado de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que iba a llegar! Si me lo hubieras dicho la primera vez quizás no habría llegado a esto. ¡Me has estado manipulando!—gritó, sus ojos brillando y los colmillos extendidos. Stiles quería borrarle la sonrisa petulante de la cara de un puñetazo, pero aún había algo que le rondaba la cabeza—. ¿Cuál es tu motivo último? Quieres su poder, ¿pero por qué? Si el Nemeton no hubiera despertado, igualmente habrías sido el alfa de esta tierra y no tendrías que enfrentarte a ninguna amenaza. Perdona que no crea que tu preocupación es el bienestar de la ciudad.

—Perspicaz. Eres un chico inteligente, estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de la relación entre el mundo humano y el sobrenatural—Peter se acercó un paso y otro más, su voz un tono más grave. Stiles sintió un hormigueo en su vientre, un sentimiento de anticipación—. ¿Escuchas los murmullos? Los nuestros sugiriendo que deberían tener más derechos, que deberían ser iguales ante la ley, que deberían ser aceptados en la sociedad y no tratados como si tuvieran la peste. Simples comentarios entre ellos, por ahora. Sabes lo que significan, que tan solo son el germen de algo que está por venir. Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? Tan cerca.

Stiles podía sentir el aliento de Peter sobre sus labios, el calor emanando de su cuerpo, sus ropas casi rozándose. Podía sentir como un miembro fantasma su corazón acelerándose. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró de nuevo, perdiéndose en esos penetrantes ojos azules. Incluso sin brillar, parecían tan amenazadores y tentadores al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y qué tiene todo eso que ver?—preguntó finalmente, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta. Su cuerpo estaba casi vibrando.

—Cuando todo estalle, cuando nuestro mundo comience la lucha por sus derechos, yo quiero estar al frente, quiero ser el líder. Esa es una posición que en nuestro mundo no se puede ganar con campañas electorales, dinero o promesas vacías, es una posición que se gana con poder. Con el Nemeton como mi aval, nadie se atreverá a cuestionar mi posición como líder. No solo recuperaré el poder que una vez tuvo la manada Hale, antes de los cazadores furtivos, estaré al frente de un imperio—su voz apenas un susurro, sus labios rozando los de Stiles—. Y tú estarás ahí conmigo, liderándolos, guiándolos. Reclamando nuestro lugar en el mundo.

Stiles tomó sus labios en esa última palabra, sin importarle si tenía algo más que decir, olvidando por completo su enfado anterior porque aquel hombre básicamente le estaba ofreciendo ser el próximo vicepresidente (mordería a cualquiera que le llamara primera dama) del mundo sobrenatural y, aunque apenas lo conocía, tenía la sensación de que ese hombre era capaz de conseguirlo. ¿Podía llamar a eso la erótica del poder? Porque, _joder_ , estaba cachondo solo de pensarlo.

—Fóllame—susurró, apenas separándose un instante de sus labios.

Sintió un gruñido vibrar en el pecho del licántropo y no pudo evitar gemir. Peter lo levantó por la cintura y Stiles enlazó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras sus brazos le rodeaban los hombros. Peter caminó con él en brazos sin romper el beso hasta el tocón y lo sentó allí. Stiles emitió un lastimoso gemido cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, pero entonces la roja mirada del alfa le dejó inmóvil. Era la mirada de un depredador y Stiles por un momento se sintió vulnerable aunque sabía que no tenía nada que temer de él.

—Desnúdate—le ordenó, apartándose un paso.

—Por supuesto, porque los sacrificios en el bosque se hacen desnudos—rio burlón, pero aun así comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Simplemente rasgó la camiseta, que ya tenía enormes agujeros por las garras de cachirú y estaba cubierta de sangre. Tuvo más cuidado con los pantalones, incluso si tenían un agujero por uno de los talones de la criatura era mejor que ir desnudo. Miró de reojo al cachirú, aún sobre el tocón, pero algo apartado de donde él estaba sentado ahora. No le dedicó un segundo pensamiento.

Se quedó completamente desnudo sentado sobre el tocón, su piel tan pálida que era imposible camuflarse incluso en la noche cerrada. A dos días de la luna nueva apenas había luz en el claro, aunque eso no era problema para ninguno de los dos. Sonrió al oír un gruñido grave y constante proveniente del lobo, sonaba casi hambriento y olía tanto a excitación que era intoxicante.

—Ponte a cuatro—le ordenó con esa maldita voz de alfa que, aun si él no era parte de su manada, sacudía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se preguntaba si se pondría tan cachondo cuando le oyera usarla con otros, dando órdenes, siendo el alfa, el líder. Dios, si aún fuera humano estaría goteando.

Obedeció y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse sobre manos y rodillas sobre el tocón. No miró hacia atrás, tan solo esperó. Tenía curiosidad por ver qué haría el lobo. Sabía que no sería tan salvaje como la luna llena, pero estaba seguro de que el tipo era experimentado y podría hacerle muchas otras cosas que le volverían igualmente loco. Sintió las manos –o garras– de Peter en sus caderas y entonces una lengua que fue lentamente desde su perineo hasta la base de su columna, apenas rozando su entrada. Stiles gimió y separó aún más las piernas. No era la gran lengua del lobo sino una humana, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que le hacia derretirse. Presionó contra su entrada cubriéndola en saliva y entonces ya no estaba. Stiles emitió un quejido molesto cuando no sintió más el aliento de Peter en su trasero. Peter lo ignoró en favor de deslizar un dedo dentro de él (esta vez ya sin garra). Era tan poco, tan lejos de lo que necesitaba, que Stiles comenzó a moverse inquieto. Peter colocó una mano sobre la base de su espalda para mantenerlo en su sitio (incluso si pudiera apartarse si realmente quería) y empezó a mover el dedo dentro de él.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Qué haces? No necesito que me prepares—se quejó frustrado.

—Pero quiero hacerlo—respondió lentamente con voz profunda—. Quiero abrirte, quiero ver tu agujero palpitar alrededor de mis dedos, boquear ansioso por más, tan ávido de mi polla—Stiles gimió necesitado. Debería ser ilegal que hablara con esa voz tan lasciva, era demasiado pornográfico—. Me pregunto cuántos dedos podré meter. ¿Quizás incluso mi puño?

Stiles se quedó paralizado, su cerebro cortocircuitando por un momento. Giró la cabeza y miró a Peter. Sus pensamientos debían de estar escritos por todo su rostro porque el licántropo sonrió cómplice.

—¡Joder, sí, Peter! Por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor...—su voz acabó en un murmullo ininteligible.

Escuchó la risa de Peter, pero en ese momento no le importaba parecer ridículo o ansioso, solamente podía preguntarse si le haría sentirse más lleno que la polla del licántropo en su forma alfa.

Peter deslizó otro dedo dentro y Stiles sintió saliva caer sobre su agujero. Los dedos se movían lentamente, masajeándolo, separándose dentro y frotando sus paredes. Evitaba tocar su próstata, cosa que Stiles agradeció porque si no aquello terminaría antes de tiempo. Comenzó a acostumbrarse al ritmo lento, a la mano acariciando su espalda. Era casi tierno. Era normal. Era sexo humano. Tras los encuentros que había tenido con Peter, no creía poder disfrutar del sexo normal sin dolor que cualquier humano disfrutaba. Ahora sabía que podría correrse incluso sin necesidad de experimentar sexo potencialmente mortal. Pero eso otro día, y quizás en una cama, hoy quería la mano de Peter dentro de él.

Sintió un tercer dedo y su cuerpo se relajó aún más. Estaba excitado, pero tranquilo, algo que no había experimentado hasta ahora con el lobo. Todo el estrés y la tensión que había estado sufriendo durante toda la semana y que se habían acumulado en su cuerpo sin darse cuenta se disipaban poco a poco, hasta prácticamente convertir sus huesos en goma. Peter tan solo estaba estirándolo con sus dedos, evitando cualquier otro estímulo, pero las caderas de Stiles comenzaron a moverse por instinto, adelante y atrás, intentando que le follara con sus dedos.

—Peter...—gimió cuando Peter detuvo por completo el movimiento de sus dedos.

—Sé un buen chico y quédate quieto, voy a hacer esto a mi manera. O siempre puedes levantarte y marcharte.

Y, joder, no era justo que estuviera aún tan sereno cuando Stiles se estaba viniendo abajo poco a poco. Pero obedeció porque lo último que quería era que aquello acabara. Los dedos volvieron a moverse, separándose en su interior para estirarlo, y un cuarto dedo se unió. Peter fue aún más concienzudo en ese momento, separando los dedos cada vez un poco más hasta ser capaz de ver entre ellos en el oscuro interior. Entonces pensó que era suficiente porque después de todo quería que lo sintiera.

Cuando Stiles lo sintió sacar los dedos por completo, por un momento entró en pánico temiendo que hubiera terminado, pero al girar la cabeza vio que Peter tan solo se estaba preparando. El licántropo arañó con una garra la palma de su mano izquierda y dejó que la sangre cubriera su mano derecha. No podía creer que fuera a usar su propia sangre como lubricante a falta de algo mejor. Peter le miró y sonrió, esa perversa sonrisa que tenía sus rodillas temblando.

Con el corte en su mano ya curado, Peter lo agarró por la cadera y muy lentamente lo penetró con su mano ensangrentada, el pulgar encogido en la palma, los dedos desapareciendo poco a poco en el aún estrecho agujero, pasando los nudillos hasta que finalmente el anillo de músculos se contrajo sobre su muñeca. Stiles emitió un lastimero sonido que más bien parecía el de algún animalillo. Su cuerpo temblaba, se sacudía como si lo recorriera una corriente eléctrica. Estaba lleno, quizás no tan lleno como con la polla del alfa transformado, pero estaba lleno de un modo diferente. No había dolor, o su versión del dolor, que nublara el resto de sensaciones. Podía sentirlo perfectamente. Podía sentir la forma de su mano, sus dedos acariciando suavemente sus paredes internas, el pulgar rozando sobre su próstata. Era demasiado y al mismo tiempo no era suficiente.

—Peter... Pet...—sollozó, sin poder controlar sus pulmones por un momento para poder hablar.

—Shhh. Está bien. Solo siéntelo—le susurró Peter con una voz dulce mientras acariciaba su espalda con su mano libre—. Me tienes dentro, por completo. Estás caliente dentro, ¿lo sabías? Tan suave como terciopelo. Me encanta. Y eres tan estrecho como la primera vez, como si volvieras a ser virgen. Apuesto a que siempre se sentirá igual, será por el proceso de curación—Stiles sollozó, realmente sollozó, lágrimas rojas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Podía soportar dolor y brutalidad, pero esto, esto tan dulce y suave y profundo en un sentido literal y metafórico, esto era demasiado e incluso con las reconfortantes palabras de Peter (porque además de excitantes eran reconfortantes), Stiles estaba oscilando en el límite sin lograr cruzarlo o dejarlo atrás y eso sí era doloroso, más mental que físicamente—. ¿Sabes, Stiles? No me importaría irme cada noche a la cama contigo en mis brazos, con mi polla metida en tu virgen agujero para mantenerla caliente toda la noche. Apuesto a que te gustaría, apuesto a que esperarías por mí listo cada día en mi cama ansioso porque te llenara. Te gusta tanto estar lleno, ¿verdad, Stiles?

Y ahí estaba, lo último que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo, esa imagen de él en la cama con Peter, despierto toda la noche con su culo lleno solo para mantener satisfecho al alfa. En ese momento no se planteó dos veces por qué le gustaba tanto esa idea, su mente se quedó en blanco mientras su interior se contraía alrededor de la mano de Peter y él se corría sin derramar una gota. Sintió al mismo tiempo algo caliente salpicar su trasero, pero no fue hasta que el aturdimiento del orgasmo se pasó que supo que Peter se había corrido sobre él al mismo tiempo.

—Tan hermoso—le oyó murmurar, aunque tal vez eran solo sus oídos zumbando tras el intenso orgasmo.

Peter sacó la mano con sorprendente cuidado de su interior y Stiles se sintió de repente tan vacío. Tuvo que contenerse para no suplicar ser llenado de nuevo. Peter se sentó a su lado y pasaron varios minutos mientras los dos se recuperaban. Stiles sentía su agujero cerrarse paulatinamente hasta que, como Peter había dicho, volvía a ser el agujero de un virgen.

—Ahora vas a ayudarme a sacar el coche del río.

Peter resopló una risa.


	11. Capítulo 10

Noah salió de casa cuando vio por la ventana del salón la grúa llegar arrastrando el jeep de su hijo.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?—le preguntó a Stiles cuando este bajó de la cabina de la grúa. El coche estaba abollado por todas partes, varias ventanillas y la luna frontal rotas y chorreaba agua.

—Am... un accidente—le hizo un gesto indicándole que después se lo contaría.

Esperaron a que la grúa dejara el coche en la entrada. Peter ya le había pagado por adelantado porque Stiles no llevaba suficiente dinero. Al principio se había negado, pero finalmente Stiles le había convencido de ayudarle a sacar el coche del río (no sin recurrir a cierta cantidad de amenazas). Entre los dos no tuvieron dificultades para darle la vuelta y subirlo por la pendiente.

Cuando la grúa se marchó, entraron en casa y Noah se plantó frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y bien?

—Una especie de búho gigante me atacó, me sacó de la carretera y acabé en el río—respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Un búho gigante?—Noah frunció el ceño y le miró con ojos entornados.

—Chaquirú o algo así se llama. Un búho el doble de mi tamaño, aunque también tenía brazos—explicó gesticulando ampliamente—. Intentó matarme, comerme, tal vez.

—Y tú...

—Lo maté. Dado que tenía dos garras gigantes metidas en mis entrañas y una tercera a punto de arrancarme la cabeza no tuve otra opción.

A Noah aún le costaba asimilar que algo así no fuera una broma, que no fuera una de las estúpidas excusas que Stiles utilizaba cada vez que se metía en líos. Sin duda lo habría preferido. Le miró de arriba abajo y enseguida se percató de que la ropa que llevaba no era suya (él nunca se compraría una camiseta con cuello de pico tan ridículamente amplio).

—No creo que tengamos dinero para reparar el jeep ahora—dijo finalmente porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—Lo sé, está bien. Iré en bici al instituto.

Se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras. Noah le observó hasta que desapareció de vista. Entró en la cocina y se preparó una taza de café. Se preguntó si la ropa que llevaba era de su novio –o lo que fuera–, si le había ayudado después del ataque o si habría tenido algo que ver. Stiles seguía diciendo que no tenía que preocuparse por él, pero Noah no podía evitarlo, después de todo era su hijo, vampiro o no. Y su hijo había sido capaz de matar a una criatura sobrenatural. Quizás no era lo mismo que matar a un humano, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz y de que lo dijera tan tranquilamente significaba algo. Algo que empezaba a preocuparle.

—Stiles—le llamó cuando dejó de oír la ducha, sin levantar la voz porque sabía que podía oírle.

Unos minutos después, Stiles bajó a la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Era una pose defensiva, indicando que estaba preparado para discutir, pero eso no es lo que él quería.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó y vio la expresión molesta en su pálido rostro.

—Sí, papá, ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

—No me refiero solo a físicamente. Han pasado muchas cosas, ha habido muchos cambios y, aun si físicamente no pueden hacerte un daño permanente, quiero saber si estás bien.

Su hijo le miró por un momento, analizando lo que acababa de decir.

—Sí, estoy bien, las cosas están mejorando—respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza algo más relajado. Noah levantó las cejas, indicándole silenciosamente que elaborara. Stiles se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a él—. Es posible que Scott regrese. En realidad no se marcharon por el trabajo de Melissa, Scott fue mordido por un hombre lobo. Había cazadores furtivos por aquí en aquel momento así que se marcharon por seguridad. Ahora está pensando en unirse a la manada que hay aquí.

—No hay manadas en Beacon Hills desde el incendio de los Hale.

—Hay un nuevo alfa desde hace poco.

—No sabía nada—pero no le sorprendía que su hijo lo supiera.

—No tienen obligación de reportarse, ya sabes. Aún se están asentando de todos modos. Con suerte Scott encajará bien con ellos y regresará.

—Me alegro, de verdad. Sé que el no tener a Scott ha sido difícil para ti desde que todo esto empezó.

Stiles se encogió de hombros con una triste expresión en su rostro.

—Somos hermanos. Incluso si él es un hombre lobo y yo un vampiro, a pesar de todas esas chorradas que salen en las películas sobre rivalidades, siempre será mi hermano.

Noah se alegraba de que eso no hubiera cambiado, le ayudaba a creer que su hijo aún conservaba gran parte de su humanidad. Eso esperaba.

  
  


  
  


—Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que acepten regresar y hablo en serio. Si haces cualquier cosa para que decidan no volver, no vivirás para ver la próxima luna llena—le advirtió muy seriamente saliendo del coche.

Scott había aceptado un encuentro con Peter, que incluía también a su madre, y ahí estaban, el sábado siguiente por la tarde en una cafetería tranquila a las afueras de la ciudad donde no habría demasiados oídos indiscretos. Peter y Stiles habían llegado con unos minutos de antelación. Peter había pasado por su casa a recogerlo en su coche (un sorprendentemente discreto Ford negro con cristales tintados) ya que su jeep seguía cogiendo moho en el garaje, y Stiles se había pasado todo el trayecto advirtiéndole de que se portara bien.

—Te creo. Seré bueno, lo prometo—respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—También tienes que hacer que tu manada sea buena con él. Tendrás que presentarlos y advertirles primero de que lo reciban bien.

—Bueno, no creo que pueda hacer mucho respecto a la actitud de Derek. Ya lo has visto, no hace más que vagar taciturno por las sombras y fruncir el ceño. Pero no se opone a que Scott se una.

—¿Qué hay de los demás?—entró en la cafetería seguido de Peter y buscó el banco más aislado, sentándose ambos en el mismo lado.

—No hay más.

—Espera. Cuando dijiste que Derek era tu beta, ¿te referías a que era tu _único_ beta?—preguntó perplejo.

—Así es—respondió tranquilamente.

—Creo que me empiezo a arrepentir de esto—murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Han pasado solo unos meses desde que obtuve el poder de alfa y ejecuté mi venganza. Comprenderás que no voy a ir por ahí mordiendo a gente al azar solo para formar una manada—ante la mirada acusatoria de Stiles añadió—: estando en plenas facultades mentales, o lo más cerca que puedo estar.

—Está bien, ya hablaremos de eso—porque en ese momento Scott entraba con Melissa en la cafetería.

Estaban tensos y, aun si no hubieras podido percibir su olor, el nerviosismo era evidente en ambos, además de una mezcla de enfado y miedo. Cuando Scott vio a Stiles, se relajó un poco, pero al fijarse en el hombre sentado a su lado volvió a ponerse tenso. Se sentaron en el banco frente a ellos, Scott sentándose frente al alfa en el lado de la pared.

—Scott y Melissa McCall, Peter Hale—les presentó Stiles con una sonrisa algo forzada por los nervios.

Los McCall tan solo asintieron, fue Peter quien habló.

—Es un placer conoceros. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por lo sucedido. Sé perfectamente que transformar a alguien sin consentimiento es inaceptable. No estaba cuerdo en ese momento, no controlaba el poder de alfa y Scott fue una víctima totalmente fortuita. Lamento muchísimo aquello y me siento avergonzado por no haber sido capaz de controlarme a pesar de las circunstancias.

Stiles tenía que esforzarse por no mirarle con la boca abierta. El tipo incluso parecía sincero. Su corazón no había delatado ninguna mentira, pero por algún motivo Stiles no se creía esa actuación. Aunque puede que fuera porque lo conocía, mientras que los McCall se lo estaban creyendo por completo.

La camarera llegó y anotó sus pedidos. Esperaron hasta que regresó poco después con sus bebidas. Stiles echaba de menos sus batidos.

—¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme después?—fue lo primero que preguntó Scott.

—En ese momento los cazadores furtivos estaban detrás de mí. Cualquier hombre lobo o incluso humano que estuviera a mi lado se habría convertido también en su objetivo. Eran la clase de cazadores que no se lo pensarían dos veces a la hora de matar a un adolescente. Quería esperar a solucionar aquello, pero cuando los cazadores se fueron tú también te habías ido y el vínculo no era lo bastante fuerte como para poder localizarte. Sabía que estabas ahí fuera, pero no tenía manera de saber dónde o siquiera quién eras para empezar a buscarte.

—Podríamos denunciarte por haberle mordido sin consentimiento—comentó Melissa sin mucha fuerza.

—Podrías y yo lo aceptaría, pero entonces tu hijo no tendría una manada y en poco tiempo se convertiría en una bestia asesina. Y debo decir que, una vez que un omega pierde su parte humana, no puede recuperarla—bueno, había ciertas maneras, Stiles lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a obviarlo—. Si me lo permitís, me gustaría pagar por mis errores siendo un alfa adecuado para Scott, enseñándole control y a utilizar todas sus nuevas habilidades, además de ofrecerle el bienestar que todo hombre lobo encuentra en una manada.

 _Está funcionando, está funcionando, está funcionando_ , gritaba Stiles por dentro. Podía notarlo en sus rostros, en su olor, en la postura de sus cuerpos. Peter estaba interpretando su papel a la perfección y Stiles apenas podía contenerse para no ponerse a saltar en medio de la cafetería.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que Scott estará seguro contigo?—y ahí estaba la preocupación final de Melissa. Si Peter lograba pasar ese obstáculo, estaría hecho.

—Nunca haría daño a uno de mis betas, ningún alfa haría algo así. Es igual que infligirse daño a uno mismo. La muerte de un beta, tanto para el alfa como para el resto de la manada, es como si te arrancaran un miembro. He sido capaz de experimentarlo a manos de los cazadores furtivos con mi anterior manada, con mi familia, y es algo que no estoy dispuesto a volver a experimentar.

Y, _wow_ , eso había sido perfecto, justo en la fibra sensible. El último clavo que faltaba y ni siquiera había tenido que recurrir a «Stiles se asegurará de ello». En ese momento quería sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y comenzar a besarle.

—Tengo que pensarlo y hablarlo entre nosotros—dijo finalmente Scott.

—Por supuesto. Tal vez querrías venir a pasar la luna llena con nosotros la semana que viene. Eso podría ayudarte a decidirte. Lo respetaré tomes la decisión que tomes. Y, aun si decides que no quieres estar en mi manada, puedo ayudarte con algunas técnicas para intentar mantener el control, aunque no serán cien por cien efectivas en tu situación.

Scott asintió con la cabeza y miró a su madre, después a Stiles.

—Si quieres venir en la luna llena, podemos correr juntos por la reserva. Yo me aseguraré de que no puedas hacer daño a nadie—se sintió ofendido ante la mirada incrédula de Scott—. Hey, ya te he demostrado que puedo mantenerte en el suelo con una mano, no serás un reto.

Sin hablar mucho más, los McCall se levantaron y se marcharon. Stiles esperó a oír su coche alejarse y cogió a Peter por la muñeca, prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta el coche. Le hizo sentarse tras el volante y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, cerrando la puerta. Le besó sin esperar un segundo, restregando sus caderas contra él. Peter respondió animadamente, agarrando con fuerza su trasero.

—Joder, Peter, has sido un chico tan bueno, has actuado tan bien—jadeó, sus labios acariciando la apenas notable barba de su mejilla mientras sus manos recorrían su pelo ya no tan perfectamente peinado y su cuello—. Quiero que me lleves a tu casa y me folles hasta dejarme inconsciente.

—No creo que puedas quedarte inconsciente—replicó con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a intentarlo.

 


	12. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: la escena de violación es totalmente consensuada, pero es violenta y nada dulce así que, para las que resulte incómodo leer eso, podéis saltárosla hasta donde pone «Se dejó caer sobre Stiles».

****Cuando el coche entró en el garaje, ambos ya llevaban los pantalones desabrochados. Quedaron junto con los zapatos en la entrada interior que daba a la casa. Peter lo levantó en brazos y Stiles le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, su erección desnuda rozando los perfectos abdominales del licántropo. Llegaron al dormitorio principal sin dejar de besarse y, para su sorpresa, sin chocar con nada por el camino. Peter tiró al chico sobre la enorme cama que dominaba la habitación y se arrodilló sobre él. Stiles de inmediato rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y comenzó a besarle, ante lo que Peter le agarró de la nuca y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso.

—He sido un muy buen chico—susurró en su oído con esa voz grave aterciopelada, su lengua acariciando su oreja y sus dientes mordisqueándola suavemente—, ahora quiero mi premio.

—Sí, sí, lo que quieras. Haré lo que quieras—respondió desesperadamente. Un sonido tan dulce para los oídos del lobo.

—Quiero ahogarte con mi polla. Quiero que grites y te resistas. Quiero violarte y matarte.

¿Y no es eso lo más dulce que os han dicho nunca? Bueno, para Stiles sí.

El vampiro se estremeció. Peter no necesitaba decir nada más.

Con sus garras extendidas, Peter se incorporó y rasgó de arriba abajo la camiseta del chico. La expresión inmediata de pánico en el rostro de Stiles fue de Óscar. El vampiro comenzó a forcejear con la misma fuerza que lo haría un humano mientras Peter se deshacía de los jirones en los que había convertido su ropa.

—No, nonono, por favor, espera, ¡para!—gritaba mientras su cuerpo se retorcía con una voz que le hizo estremecer.

Sus movimientos vacilaron por un instante antes de recordarse a sí mismo que todo era una actuación, que si quisiera Stiles podría mandarlo volando al otro lado de la habitación (probablemente atravesando la pared). Cuando aseguró a su lobo que no iban a hacer verdadero daño a su... Stiles, se metió de nuevo en el papel.

—Cállate, puta—gruñó, remarcándolo con una sonora bofetada. Era una lástima que no pudiera dejar una marca roja en su rostro.

Stiles se quedó callado por un momento, inmóvil. Cuando Peter comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, volvió a retorcerse y sollozar con constantes súplicas en sus labios. Intentó arrastrarse hacia el cabecero, apartándose de Peter, pero este le agarró con fuerza por los muslos, hundiendo las garras en su carne, ante lo que el chico gritó. y lo atrajo de nuevo debajo de sí. Cuando vio dos lágrimas rojas brotar de los ojos del chico y dejar un sendero por sus sienes, perdió por un instante el control y reventó sus pantalones cuando los estaba desabrochando. No era humano, pero era tan hermoso, tan caliente. Se bajó los calzoncillos lo justo para liberar su erección. Y nunca había estado tan duro. Stiles le miró con una expresión de terror y sacudió sus brazos contra él, intentando apartarlo. Peter los agarró con ambas manos por las muñecas y apretó hasta oír dos chasquidos. Stiles gritó, su cuerpo se puso tenso y por un momento dejó de forcejear, tan solo sollozando, más lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. Peter aprovechó el momento para avanzar sobre él y colocarse con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus piernas presionando contra sus hombros. Presionó una mano sobre su frente, con las puntas de sus garras amenazando sobre su cuero cabelludo, y le forzó a mirarle.

—Ahora vas a portarte bien y a colaborar. Si intentas morderme, te desencajaré la mandíbula—le amenazó, sus ojos brillando intensos.

Vio el labio inferior del chico temblando y no esperó más. Le abrió la boca con el pulgar y deslizó su miembro dentro. Fue lento, pero no se detuvo hasta que la nariz de Stiles estuvo enterrada en su pubis. El chico se retorció y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Su garganta se contrajo alrededor del miembro, tratando de imitar arcadas, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas (humanas) sacar la verga de su boca, pero era imposible, Peter tenía un firme agarre de su cabeza y estaba prácticamente aplastado contra el colchón. Ningún humano podría librarse de aquello. Peter sentía un intenso hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sentía poderoso, más de lo que su poder de alfa podía darle. Era perfecto. Stiles era perfecto.

Sacó la polla de su boca solo unos segundos antes de ahogarlo (de haber sido humano) y le dio un momento para recuperar el aliento, el chico jadeando como si realmente necesitara respirar. Sin previo aviso, lo penetró de nuevo y esta vez comenzó a follar su boca con fuertes embestidas. Los gemidos ahogados de Stiles vibraban dulcemente alrededor de su verga. Nunca se cansaría de oír esos sonidos.

—Admítelo, lo estás disfrutando. Te encanta que te use como si no fueras más que una muñeca hinchable, un cubo de semen, _mi_ cubo de semen—su voz sonaba algo forzada, su respiración algo agitada por la excitación—. Si pudieras, me estarías suplicando por ello, pero no te preocupes, voy a darte todo lo que necesitas y cuando terminemos usaré tu boca para calentar mi polla toda la noche.

Cuando su nudo estaba comenzando a hincharse, metió de nuevo su miembro por completo en la boca de Stiles. El chico le miró con ojos suplicantes, esos hermosos ojos whisky rodeados de lágrimas rojas. Segundos después, comenzó a sacudirse, sus piernas golpeando contra el colchón, sus manos aferrándose a su espalda, arañando con uñas humanas lo que podían alcanzar con los brazos atrapados contra sus costados. Y entonces, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrados, se pusieron en blanco y se quedó en silencio, inmóvil. Muerto. El nudo se hinchó hasta que sus mandíbulas chasquearon y Peter se corrió en lo profundo de su garganta.

Minutos después, cuando el nudo se relajó, sacó el miembro de su boca, aún duro, y retrocedió hasta el pie de la cama. Observó el cuerpo inerte, su piel blanca destacando sobre la colcha azul marino, la mandíbula desencajada, las lágrimas rojas secas en sus sienes.

—Tan hermoso—murmuró para sí.

Stiles aún no se movió, Peter no había terminado. Se quitó toda la ropa, subió de nuevo a la cama y le dio la vuelta sin ninguna delicadeza (porque ahora era un cadáver, a quién le importaba). Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus pantorrillas y separó sus nalgas con ambas manos. Hundió la nariz en su raja e inspiró profundamente. Ahí estaba ese maravilloso olor a muerte y sangre, a vampiro y, sobre todo, a Stiles. Era frustrante no poder marcarlo permanentemente con su olor. Cada vez que volvía a verlo, cualquier rastro suyo se había desvanecido. Debía de ser cosa de vampiros, pero su lobo quería marcarlo, quería que todos supieran que era suyo. Se preguntó cuánto duraría su olor en él, si sería suficiente con que lo follara una vez al día.

Dio una lamida a su agujero, solo una, porque sabía que le gustaba demasiado y no quería arriesgar a que no pudiera controlarse y estropeara aquella maravillosa escena. Ya se lo compensaría en otra ocasión. Presionó su miembro dentro de él, el agujero relajado, pero aún ofreciendo deliciosa resistencia. Se deslizó hasta dejar solamente el nudo fuera y comenzó a embestir de forma brutal, forzando el nudo dentro un poco más cada vez, sus dientes mordiendo la fría piel de la espalda del chico. Ni el más mínimo tic, ni el más mínimo sonido, solamente el roce de la colcha, piel contra piel y sus propios gruñidos animales. Agarró las caderas de Stiles con sus garras extendidas, hundiéndolas en su carne, y finalmente lo penetró con su nudo y aulló. Victorioso, satisfecho, más animal que humano por un momento, corriéndose en el caliente interior del cadáver.

Se dejó caer sobre Stiles, sin moverse durante largos minutos hasta que el nudo se relajó y su respiración y latidos regresaron a un ritmo normal. Se incorporó, salió del interior del vampiro y se levantó de la cama, contemplando de nuevo su obra. Ahora venía una de las mejores partes.

—Has estado fantástico.

Apenas salieron las palabras de su boca, Stiles regresó a la vida. Era algo fascinante de ver. Un segundo podía pasar perfectamente por un cadáver y al siguiente era pura energía. El chico se levantó como un rayo de la cama y saltó sobre él. Un grito de su nombre quedó ahogado al hundir los colmillos en su cuello. Stiles se restregaba contra él como un perro (a Peter no se le escapó la ironía). Estaba desesperado. Peter tan solo sonrió y lo tomó en brazos. Se tumbó en la cama con el chico encima aún retorciéndose y gimiendo contra su cuello.

—Ay, mi putilla—sonrió, acariciando su cabeza rapada tiernamente.

Stiles mordió un poco más fuerte en represalia.

Minutos después se relajó y al fin soltó su cuello. Se relamió los labios y abrió las sábanas de la cama, dando unas palmadas a su lado para que Peter se metiera con él. Peter sonrió, su lobo contento de que Stiles estuviera en su cama, rodeado de su olor. Se metió bajo las sábanas y esperó a que el chico se acurrucara en sus brazos, pero en lugar de eso bajó hasta que tuvo la cabeza a la altura de su entrepierna. Entonces sintió su boca rodeando su miembro hasta la base.

—Oh, así que vas a cuidar de mi polla toda la noche. Gracias, pequeño—se tumbó de lado para que estuviera más cómodo y acarició su cabeza.

Con su miembro sumergido en el agradable agujero, se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos.

  
  


  
  


Stiles se sumió en una especie de trance. Normalmente no habría sido capaz de estarse tan quieto durante muchos minutos, aún menos horas, sin embargo, ahí y en ese momento, con el peso de la verga de Peter en su boca y su garganta, su cuerpo estaba relajado, no necesitaba mover ni un músculo. No podía dormir, pero cerró los ojos y el tiempo pasó rápido. Estaba contento por poder ~~servir~~ satisfacer al licántropo. Estaba seguro de que, tras su actuación en el restaurante, Scott finalmente aceptaría regresar. Nada podía hacerle más feliz, Peter le había dado lo único que realmente necesitaba así que era solo justo que le compensara como el lobo quisiera.

Es el aumento de los latidos del lobo al despertarse lo que le saca del trance. Lo sintió estirarse y bostezar. Una mano se metió bajo las sábanas y acarició su cabeza.

—¿Has pasado ahí toda la noche?—le preguntó con voz algo ronca y sorprendida, pero satisfecha. Movió sus caderas suavemente una vez antes de sacar el miembro (que llevaba ya erecto un buen rato) de su boca. Stiles sintió la pérdida, como si necesitara tener algo en su boca –era muy consciente de su fijación oral–. Se deslizó entre las sábanas hasta apoyar la cabeza en la almohada junto a Peter—. Te has portado muy bien para mí, cachorrito, nunca había dormido tan bien—le dijo el licántropo acariciando sus labios entreabiertos. Stiles pudo ver algo de ternura en sus ojos, casi fascinación, quizás sentimientos más profundos o quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas—. Dime, cariño, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora? Haremos lo que quieras como recompensa.

Se estremeció ante el apelativo cariñoso, tan dulce, y por un momento pensó en olvidar lo que estaba a punto de pedir, quizás era demasiado íntimo, pero sentía curiosidad.

—Quiero sexo normal, sexo humano, ya sabes. Quiero probarlo, al menos una vez.

—Hmm... ¿Eso significa que no vas a morderme?—le preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Uh. No puedo prometer eso, puede que lo necesite para correrme, pero por lo demás que sea... normal. Vainilla—no estaba seguro de si a Peter le agradaría la idea, pero sonrió y enseguida se puso a tono.

Le besó, suave y dulcemente, el beso más tierno que jamás le habían dado (cosa que no resultaba extraña ya que Peter era el único que le había besado en su vida). El calor de sus labios y de su lengua le daban la sensación de que su propia piel también era caliente. La lengua acariciando sus dientes, su paladar, su propia lengua. Una mano se deslizó por su cintura y Stiles movió su cuerpo hasta estar pegado al del licántropo. No podía ponerse duro porque no acababa de beber sangre, pero si pudiera ya lo estaría tan solo con la atención que estaba recibiendo su boca.

Peter se apartó un poco de él rompiendo el beso y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera quizás por primera vez. Stiles tan solo podía mirarle aturdido por el beso mientras aquellos ojos azules lo contemplaban.

—Eres muy hermoso, ¿lo sabías? Y respondes maravillosamente a mí. Aunque supongo que ser un adolescente tiene parte de culpa—rio, trazando con sus dedos las suaves líneas de su rostro.

No tenía duda de que respondía bien, aunque eso de ser hermoso no lo tenía tan claro, nadie antes se había fijado en él. Quizás ser vampiro tenía algo que ver, esa elegancia sobrenatural de la que hablan, la piel blanca de porcelana (aunque siempre había sido blanco como la leche) y, bueno, lo que fuera. Aunque estaba seguro de que Peter no se había fijado en él por su apariencia, no era eso precisamente lo que le interesaba.

Peter se tumbó sobre él, sus cuerpos pegados desde los pies hasta el pecho, y volvió a besarle, solo un fugaz beso antes de bajar por su mandíbula con pequeños besos hasta su oreja, sus dientes rozando suavemente el lóbulo antes de seguir por su cuello, sus labios acariciando su piel y solo de vez en cuando el leve roce de sus dientes, provocador, sin intención siquiera de dejar marca. Estaba tan relajado con este tratamiento que se sorprendió y casi gritó cuando sintió a Peter succionar sobre su clavícula. La marca ni siquiera llegó a aparecer, pero Peter la alivió con su lengua igualmente.

Podía sentir el miembro duro del licántropo restregándose lentamente contra su muslo, su cuerpo pegado a él tan caliente y firme, su boca húmeda y experta explorar su cuello y su torso, jugando con sus sensibles pezones (nunca les había prestado atención antes y ni sabía que podían ponerle cachondo). Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en sus colmillos, una sensación que fue aumentando según Peter se dirigía hacia el sur. Sus caderas se sacudieron cuando la lengua del licántropo recorrió su miembro flácido.

—Si no te conociera, me sentiría ofendido—le dijo, acariciando con su nariz su vello púbico e inspirando profundamente—. Pero aun así es sensible, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, sí, por favor...—suplicó, separando sus piernas para que pudiera acomodarse entre ellas.

Peter sonrió y metió el miembro en su boca. Stiles se estremeció. La sensación era la misma que si estuviera duro del todo, igual de sensible, quizás incluso más. Y, joder, Peter era bueno. Sus labios succionando, su lengua lamiendo entre los pliegues, una mano masajeando sus bolas y los dedos de la otra acariciando su entrada. Ahí, dentro de él, Peter encontró aún semen de la noche anterior y Stiles pudo sentir el orgullo que fluyó dentro de él, una intensa oleada de excitación emanando del lobo. Quería morderlo. La presión en sus colmillos había crecido tan gradualmente, sin darse cuenta, que ahora estaba muy cerca del orgasmo sin tan siquiera haber sido penetrado.

—Pe... ter...—jadeó, sus colmillos extendiéndose sin que pudiera controlarlos.

No podía esperar a que Peter le hiciera caso. Giró su cuerpo sin apartar su miembro de la boca del licántropo hasta alcanzar sus piernas y mordió sobre la parte de atrás de su muslo. Peter gimió, se tensó por un segundo y chupó con más intensidad alrededor de su miembro. Stiles se quedó en blanco, el orgasmo fluyendo como lava por su cuerpo lo único que su cerebro podía asimilar en ese momento. La maravillosa sangre brotando en su boca y llenándolo de un modo que ninguna otra comida podría. Pero, por extraño que le resultara, no quería alimentarse de Peter, eso no era lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

—Fóllame—le pidió apenas logró sacar los colmillos de su carne.

Peter gruñó, un gruñido de frustración que Stiles no comprendió, le estaba pidiendo lo que él también quería. El lobo se incorporó y lo tumbó boca abajo, arrodillándose tras él. Por un momento pensó que iba a penetrarlo, lo esperaba expectante, pero entonces sintió sus dedos presionando sobre su entrada.

—Primero tengo que prepararte—le dijo Peter.

—¿Huh? No, no hace falta, fóllame ya—replicó apremiante.

—Querías sexo vainilla y eso es lo que te voy a dar, ese era el trato.

—El trato apesta—gruñó, hundiendo el rostro en el colchón. Era ridículo, él lo había pedido, él podía cambiar de idea.

Peter no parecía dispuesto a hacerle caso. Sacó un bote de lubricante de la mesita de noche y vertió un chorro sobre sus dedos. Stiles abrió más las piernas cuando sintió el líquido frío en su trasero. Peter separó sus nalgas con su mano seca y acarició con los dedos su entrada. Presionó con el índice y lentamente lo penetró. Stiles suspiró, su cuerpo relajándose cuando llegó hasta el nudillo. Olvidó la urgencia, recordó lo bien que se había sentido cuando Peter lo había abierto lentamente la otra noche. Quería volver a sentirlo. El dedo trabajó dentro de él y pronto se unió otro más. Lo acariciaban suavemente, presionando contra sus paredes, separándose dentro de él, rozando fugazmente sobre su próstata, apenas tocándola. No estaba intentando tan solo abrirle, estaba provocándolo, dándole placer. Se preguntaba si podría correrse con solo un par de dedos dentro de él. Siendo los de Peter, probablemente sí.

Un tercer dedo se unió y la sensación de estar tan cerca –solo un poco más– de estar lleno despertó de nuevo esa urgencia. Levantó el trasero, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y codos, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrándose él mismo con los dedos.

—Tan ansioso. Eres adorable—murmuró Peter tras él, su mano libre acariciando su espalda con un ritmo relajante.

—Peter, Peter...—recitó su nombre como una plegaria.

—Está bien, impaciente—rio, dándole un beso en la nalga. Sacó los dedos de su interior y le dio la vuelta, tumbándolo boca arriba.

Cuando Stiles vio la enorme erección del licántropo, inmediatamente abrió sus piernas, invitándolo a su cuerpo. Pudo ver la expresión complacida en el lobo y no le importaba, su interior se sentía demasiado vacío en ese momento. Peter guió el miembro hasta su entrada y presionó lentamente. El anillo de músculos, aún con algo de resistencia, cedió a su paso hasta que el glande estuvo dentro y desde ahí lo penetró con un fluido movimiento hasta que sus bolas golpearon contra sus nalgas.

Stiles arqueó la espalda, su cuerpo tenso por un momento, y después se relajó como si fuera de goma. Así es como debía ser, se sentía correcto, nunca se sentía mejor que cuando estaba lleno. Incluso si no era una monstruosidad de miembro –aunque sí más grande que la media, quizás por ser licántropo–, se sentía bien, saciado. _Dios_ , era una puta, ¿verdad? Como una perra que vive feliz solo por tener una polla dentro. Debería sentirse avergonzado en lugar de más excitado ante esta idea. Se preguntaba si a Peter le divertiría la analogía canina. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando los labios del lobo sellaron los suyos y todo pensamiento voló de su mente. Era un beso lento y dulce, tan tierno que le hacía sentir un hormigueo en el estómago. No quiso pensar en ello o más bien no fue capaz cuando Peter comenzó a balancear sus caderas. Era un movimiento lánguido, apenas saliendo de él antes de volver a entrar, sin soltar por un segundo sus labios. Stiles pensó por un momento que era aburrido, que necesitaba más, pero entonces vio el propósito de esos movimientos. Estaba provocándolo, estaba haciendo crecer su excitación, su necesidad. Si su cuerpo no fuera básicamente el de un cadáver, ahora mismo estaría ardiendo, sudado y tan caliente.

—Peter... por favor...—suplicó rozando sus labios, la lengua de Peter aún acariciando los suyos.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño?—le preguntó con voz grave y respiración afectada que no era capaz de ocultar su excitación.

—Fóllame—intentó mover él mismo las caderas, pero no tenía apoyo suficiente con sus piernas en el aire por culpa de Peter.

—Te estoy haciendo el amor, para eso es el sexo vainilla. Sé bueno y acepta lo que te doy. Un pequeño virgen como tú no tiene derecho a decirme cómo hacerlo.

«Hacer el amor», eso era algo que involucraba sentimientos y otra clase de cosas como relaciones más allá del sexo, para lo que Stiles no estaba preparado. Pero solo era un juego, ¿verdad? Un _role play_ como lo había sido violarlo o follarlo mientras se hacía el muerto. Su respiración era algo agitada, ¡y ni siquiera necesitaba respirar!

Antes de que el ataque de pánico que él mismo se estaba provocando tomara forma, Peter salió casi por completo de él y embistió hasta la mitad, la punta de su verga rozando perfectamente sobre su próstata. Todo se quedó en blanco con la punzada de placer. No le dio tiempo a recuperarse, Peter comenzó a embestir de forma continua, golpeando de pleno ese maravilloso punto todas las veces.

—Oh, dios. ¡Oh, dios, Peter! Peterpeterpeter. Uuuuhn...—su cuerpo se contoneó, sobrecargado por el placer y sintió como si el lobo prácticamente forzara su orgasmo. Ningún líquido salió de su miembro flácido, tampoco necesitó morder, pero sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de la verga y su espalda se arqueó hermosamente, levantándose de la cama, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Cuando el golpe de placer se apagó y solo quedó un agradable zumbido por todo su cuerpo, Stiles se dio cuenta de que Peter lo había anudado y estaba corriéndose dentro de él con un gruñido de placer, sus colmillos extendidos y las garras hundiéndose en sus caderas. _Eso no es muy vainilla_ , fue lo único que pasó por su mente, aunque no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Peter maniobró hasta que estuvo tumbado tras él, con su nudo atándolos todavía, y se acomodó. Rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, corriéndose a intervalos, consiguiendo que Stiles se estremeciera cada vez que el cálido líquido fluía dentro de él. Stiles sabía ya sin duda que le gustaba el sexo normal tanto como el sexo... bestial, a falta de una palabra mejor, y se sentía aliviado porque cuando terminara lo que quiera que fuera esto que tenía con Peter, sería terriblemente frustrante y problemático encontrar a alguna otra criatura sobrenatural que estuviera a la altura, no es que hubiera precisamente una página de contactos para seres sobrenaturales (¡Joder, qué buena idea!).

Cuando el nudo disminuyó, Peter salió de su interior y hurgó en su mesilla. Stiles miró confuso hacia atrás cuando sintió algo penetrar su trasero.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, llevando la mano a su culo.

—Un plug—Peter le apartó la mano de un manotazo—. Quiero que mi semen se quede dentro.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no puedo quedarme embarazado por mucho semen que metas dentro de mí?—aunque realmente no le molestaba, era una sensación extraña, pero no desagradable. Contrajo los músculos de su ano alrededor del plug tentativamente.

—No puedo dejar marcas en tu piel, tampoco puedo marcarte con mi olor como lo haría con cualquier persona u hombre lobo. Al menos así llevarás mi marca dentro de ti—presionó suavemente el plug para enfatizar sus palabras.

—¿Quieres que vaya por ahí oliendo a tu semen?—preguntó riendo. Ese tipo realmente tenía una obsesión con marcar.

—Exacto. Aunque los humanos no se den cuenta, será más que evidente para cualquier criatura.

—Vale, vale, lo que sea—respondió levantándose. Miró a su alrededor, pero sus pantalones no estaban a la vista y no recordaba dónde se habían quedado así que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio desnudo—. Voy a explorar por tu casa, tú deberías ducharte, estás manchado de sangre por todas partes.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Stiles sonrió en respuesta.


	13. Capítulo 12

Para su sorpresa, la casa de Peter era bastante normal, moderna incluso. Había estado demasiado ocupado intentando meterse en sus pantalones al llegar como para fijarse, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaban en el esqueleto quemado de la Casa Hale, se encontraban en una gran casa de tres plantas, prácticamente una mansión, de líneas modernas, grandes ventanales, superficies brillantes y colores blancos, negros y grises metalizados. La planta baja era abierta, el salón comunicando con el comedor y la cocina totalmente equipada. Había ventanales de suelo a techo en la mayor parte de las paredes. Stiles perdió la cuenta de cuántas habitaciones había en la segunda planta, todas con los muebles básicos de una habitación de invitados, idénticas entre sí. La de Peter era la más grande, por supuesto. Desde todas las ventanas se veía el bosque, la casa estaba rodeada por él. Era impresionante al principio, de revista de arquitectura y decoración, pero pronto se sentía fría, como si nadie viviera allí. Se echaba de menos la calidez de la madera, de alfombras, de fotografías... Era un bloque de hormigón y cristal en medio del bosque.

Se sentía un poco decepcionado hasta que subió a la tercera planta. Decidió nada más verla que viviría allí, nadie iba a ser capaz de sacarle de allí ni a la fuerza. Prácticamente la totalidad de la planta estaba ocupada por una biblioteca. Solamente había ventanas en la zona donde se encontraba un enorme escritorio de madera oscura con un portátil y varios libros encima y un par de sillones y un sofá frente a él, no veía más ventanas en el resto de la planta, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías de madera de suelo a techo llenas de libros o de artefactos antiguos que eran probablemente mágicos o tenían algo que ver con el mundo sobrenatural. Era una colección maravillosa y Stiles estaba prácticamente babeando.

—Veo que te gusta mi biblioteca—la voz de Peter le sobresaltó, estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

—Es... wow—realmente no tenía palabras. Entonces se hizo la luz. Se abrieron tragaluces a lo largo de todo el techo y la sala se iluminó con la luz de la mañana. Stiles se dejó caer de culo al suelo, que por suerte aquí era de madera oscura con alfombras persas esparcidas por todo él, y se quedó admirando la magnífica colección.

—Ponte esto—le dijo Peter, lanzándole algo de ropa.

—¿Por qué el resto de tu casa parece la mansión de un villano de James Bond mientras que esto parece la biblioteca de Harry Potter?—le preguntó mientras se vestía—. Si me pones un frigorífico con bolsas de sangre aquí, no tendré que salir de este sitio para nada.

—No vas a vivir en mi biblioteca. Pero puedes visitarla cuanto te apetezca.

Stiles puso morros molesto y al ponerse la camiseta se quedó mirándola extrañado.

—Esta camiseta está usada. Por ti.

—Sí—admitió sin vergüenza.

—¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Mearme encima para asegurarte de que estoy bien marcado con tu olor?

—No me tientes.

Y no, por ahí sí que no iba a pasar. Stiles podía tener muchas perversiones, pero nada escatológico.

—¿Derek también vive aquí?—preguntó, cambiando de tema para no darle ideas.

—No, él vive en la vieja casa.

—¿En esas ruinas? Realmente esperaba que no vivierais allí—comenzó a recorrer las estanterías, leyendo por encima los títulos en los lomos de los libros, clasificados al parecer por temática y en orden alfabético—. ¿Por qué no vive aquí contigo?

—No le caigo muy en gracia a mi sobrino. Acepta que sea su alfa porque le aterra ser un omega y porque somos los últimos Hale, pero... bueno, maté a su hermana. Incluso si entiende en parte mis motivos, no puede llegar a perdonarme—respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si realmente no le preocupara.

—Los miembros de una manada suelen vivir juntos porque cuanto más unida está la manada, más fuerte es. Y cuanto más betas hay en una manada, más poderosos son todos sus miembros y en especial el alfa. ¿Me equivoco?—sacó un libro de la estantería sobre árboles sagrados. Empezaría por ahí.

—Ni en una coma.

—Bien, entonces convence a Derek de que venga a vivir contigo, y si no, ya le convenzo yo. Además tengo un par de personas en mente que, con un poco de trabajo, podrán ser unos betas adecuados. Si estamos en esto de conseguir poder juntos, yo no voy a ser el único que trabaje.

—¿Y puedo saber a quién has escogido para que se una a _mí_ manada?—por su tono no parecía muy contento con la idea, pero a Stiles le daba igual.

—Un par de chicos de mi instituto.

—Stiles, no voy a convertir mi manada en un refugio para adolescentes con problemas. Con mi sobrino tengo más que suficiente.

Stiles dejó el libro en una mesita junto a un sillón y se acercó a Peter, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

—En tu manada sois Derek, un tipo que no resulta muy amigable precisamente ni da mucha confianza a primera vista, y tú, asesino en serie siniestro. Admito que tienes un encanto y una labia que ni el mismo Hannibal Lecter, pero sin que yo les hubiera persuadido antes, a Scott y a Melissa no les habrías parecido más que el lobo feroz disfrazado de... bueno, anuncio de calzoncillos. ¿Qué adulto con una pizca de sentido común crees que aceptaría entrar en tu manada?

—¿Y por eso tengo que aceptar adolescentes?

—Los adolescentes dejan de ser adolescentes en unos pocos años y, mientras tanto, son manipulables, tienen mentes blandas, flexibles, sin instinto de conservación. No te será difícil seducirlos, especialmente si están desesperados por ello como es el caso. Y son más fáciles de controlar que los adultos. Te desobedecerán en cosas pequeñas sin importancia, necesitan cierto nivel de rebeldía, pero cuando llegue algo importante, estarán tan asustados y perdidos que te seguirán a ciegas. Además, si tienes un puñado de adolescentes a tu lado, ya no resultarás tan aterrador para los adultos y será más fácil reclutarlos.

Peter se le quedó mirando por un momento, ojos oscuros, pupilas dilatadas, sus fosas nasales abriéndose olfateándolo. Avanzó hacia él como un depredador sobre su presa, forzándole a retroceder (solo porque él lo permitió) hasta que su espalda chocó contra la estantería. Peter presionó contra él, sus cuerpos encajando tan perfectamente, y sintió su aliento acariciar sus labios.

—Eres un mocoso manipulador y yo voy a ser el alfa más poderoso contigo a mi lado.

Stiles sonrió, moviendo sus caderas para sentir la erección del licántropo presionar contra su entrepierna.

—No necesitas adularme tanto para meterte en mis pantalones.

—¿Entonces no quieres el regalo que tengo para ti?—preguntó, acariciando su nariz con la suya—. No, no es un eufemismo—añadió ante la ceja levantada de Stiles.

—Sí que quiero, ahora, ya, dámelo—respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y lo llevó consigo con el brazo rodeando su cintura hasta la cocina. Cuando abrió el frigorífico, Stiles se quedó boquiabierto.

—Eso es... Cómo...

—No es robada, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Con dinero se puede comprar de todo.

Stiles extendió la mano hacia una de las bolsas de sangre que llenaban una balda del frigorífico. Cuando pasó la lengua sobre sus dientes se dio cuenta de que los colmillos ya estaban extendidos, ni siquiera podía controlarlos. No tenía problema para mantener el control alrededor de los humanos, pero ver la sangre de ese modo, tan roja y brillante, disponible, recordando su sabor...

Antes de darse cuenta ya había perforado el plástico con sus colmillos y la sangre fresca fluía por su garganta. Ninguna sangre animal podía compararse a ese delicioso sabor, ninguna sangre de criatura podía dejarle tan satisfecho como la sangre humana. Era perfecta, era el elixir que tanto ansiaba su cuerpo. Exprimió hasta la última gota y se quedó allí temblando de placer, sentado en el suelo de la cocina sin saber cuándo se había sentado. Se sentía tan bien que lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas de pura felicidad. Peter se arrodilló frente a él y limpió sus mejillas con su dedo, dejándole chupar la sangre que había recogido.

—Me alegra que te guste mi regalo—le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y le ayudó a levantarse.

Stiles apenas registró lo que sucedió los minutos siguientes. Aunque no podía dormir, se sentía adormecido, más satisfecho de lo que lo había estado en meses gracias a la sangre humana. Reaccionó cuando el coche (¿cuándo se había subido al coche?) se detuvo frente a la vieja Casa Hale. Se bajó del coche al tiempo que Derek salía de la casa. En serio, ¿cómo podía vivir ahí?

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?—preguntó prácticamente con un gruñido. Scott iba a estar más asustado de él que de Peter.

—¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu tío?—fue respondido con un gruñido en toda regla. Peter suspiró, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Stiles decidió quedarse atrás por el momento, observando a los dos Hale—. En primer lugar vengo a informarte de que Scott pasará con nosotros la próxima luna llena.

—¿Nosotros?—Derek no dejaba de arrugar la nariz y Stiles se preguntaba si es que estaba oliendo el semen que aún había dentro de él.

—Sí, nosotros. Stiles, tú y yo. Pasaremos la luna llena como una manada, como se ha hecho siempre.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Derek, no parecía muy contento con la idea. Aunque Stiles no le había visto sin fruncir el ceño así que tal vez no conocía otra expresión.

—Él no es manada—Derek indicó con la cabeza hacia Stiles.

 _Hablando así le falta un paso menos para ser un cavernícola_ , pensó Stiles para sí.

—No puede serlo como lo sería en el modo tradicional un hombre lobo o incluso un humano, pero, como te darás cuenta, estoy esforzándome por marcarlo.

Derek frunció aún más el ceño, arrugando los labios en evidente desagrado. Eso realmente empezaba a molestar a Stiles. El tipo ni siquiera le conocía, solo le caía mal por el hecho de ser un vampiro. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo por parte de los humanos, pero no soportaba esa discriminación por parte de otra criatura.

—Escucha, lobito—Stiles se apartó del coche y se acercó a los Hale con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y postura relajada. Aunque intentara atacarle, Derek no era una amenaza para él así que no estaba preocupado—. ¿Quieres odiarme? Vale. ¿Quieres fingir que soy la madrastra malvada? Siempre me gustó ese papel. Pero esta luna llena vas a venir a la reserva y vas a correr como un buen cachorro con mi amigo y vas a utilizar tus mejores encantos, si es que tienes, para convencerlo de que se una a tu manada. De lo contrario, serás el protagonista del próximo cuento de terror para niños lobo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Un gruñido resonaba profundo en el pecho del licántropo. Su postura era defensiva, tensa, estaba preparado para luchar. Stiles hizo brillar sus ojos y el hombre pareció encogerse y retrocedió un paso intimidado.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí—respondió reticente con una voz más animal que humana.

—Ver tu lado dominante me pone, pero no sé si me gusta que vayas dando órdenes a mi beta—comentó Peter acariciando con una mano su perilla como si realmente estuviera ponderando ambas ideas.

—Cuando te comportes como un alfa y dejes de tener miedo de herir los sentimientos de tu sobrino, te dejaré las órdenes a ti—ante eso, Peter sí que le dedicó una mirada enfadada, pero Stiles lo ignoró—. ¿Por qué no empiezas con lo otro que tenías que decirle?

—¿Lo otro?—Derek miró sospechoso a ambos.

Peter siguió mirando a Stiles por un momento antes de girarse hacia su sobrino.

—Vas a mudarte conmigo. Las manadas tienen que vivir juntas y no puedes quedarte en este esqueleto de casa más tiempo.

—Esta era nuestra casa—replicó de inmediato. Por su rostro cruzó una expresión de dolor y aflicción que Stiles conocía muy bien. Al parecer Derek era capaz de más emociones de las que aparentaba.

— _Era_ nuestra casa, ahora es un montón de cenizas y recuerdos dolorosos. No estoy diciendo que no puedas visitarla, pero vivirás en mi casa. Ven con tus cosas esta tarde. Y no te lo estoy pidiendo—sus ojos brillaron rojos por un instante. No tuvieron el mismo efecto que los ojos de Stiles, Derek casi parecía desafiante, pero sus hombros caídos denotaban que ya no tenía intención de luchar.

Peter se dio la vuelta y Stiles le siguió hasta el coche. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que dejaron la casa atrás.

—¿Vas a llevarme ahora a casa?—preguntó Stiles, mirándole de reojo—. Sabes que es domingo, podemos pasar el día en la cama... o en el sofá, o en la mesa del comedor, o en la encimera de la cocina...

—Aprecio tu apetito sexual—respondió Peter colocando una mano sobre su muslo—, pero ahora vamos a ver a esos candidatos que tienes en mente para la manada. Quiero verlos por mí mismo antes de tomar una decisión. Oh, y, Stiles—la mano sobre su muslo se convirtió en una garra, las afiladas uñas hundiéndose en su carne. No le hacían daño, pero dejaban claro que su intención no era sexual—, no voy a tolerar que menoscabes mi autoridad frente a mis betas—le advirtió con una voz profunda.

—Ooh~ Me encanta cuando me amenazas así, es adorable—le dijo con voz enternecida, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Peter puso los ojos en blanco derrotado y retrajo las garras—. No estaba intentando menoscabar tu autoridad, solo estaba cabreado. Me molesta que Derek me odie solo por ser un vampiro, sin conocerme ni nada. Cierto que tengo una personalidad que puede resultar odiosa para algunas personas, pero él no lo sabe.

—No creo que te odie. Creo que tiene sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado te ve como un peligro, lo eres, podrías acabar con nosotros dos a la vez fácilmente y, como dices, no te conoce. Y, por otro lado, está molesto conmigo por acostarme contigo cuando aún eres menor.

—Es ridículo—resopló Stiles sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Viejos traumas. Dale tiempo, terminará aceptándote. Aunque siempre te mirará con esa cara amargada, la tiene por defecto.

  
  


  
  


Peter dejó a Stiles en su casa temprano por la tarde. Quería estar en casa para cuando Derek llegara y no, era mejor que Stiles no estuviera allí para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios. Habían visitado la casa de Erica y habían acechado durante un rato (no tenía otro nombre). Peter había estado algo reticente al principio, aún sin gustarle la idea de tener a un grupo de adolescentes en su manada, pero finalmente había aceptado viendo que la chica tenía potencial. Con Isaac había sido distinto. Al llegar a su casa, su padre le estaba gritando y golpeando por haber quemado algo mientras hacía la comida. Stiles vio el tremendo esfuerzo que tenía que hacer el licántropo para no entrar en la casa echando la puerta abajo y matar al hombre. Aquello le agradó, había temido que fuera indiferente ante la situación del chico. Aceptó transformarlo también (con su consentimiento) tras ver cómo iba lo de Erica.

Cuando entró en casa, Noah estaba de pie en la entrada, los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y su mirada de sheriff preparada. Stiles no sabía sobre qué sería, pero sabía que se avecinaba bronca.

—¿Quién te ha traído?—le preguntó directamente antes de que Stiles abriera la boca.

—Alguien—aún no había pensado cómo contarle esto a su padre, aún no quería contárselo.

—¿El mismo alguien con el que has pasado el día y que te triplica la edad?—preguntó con tono acusatorio.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Como mucho el doble, no el triple. Los rumores son horribles. Y sí, es el mismo, el alfa de la nueva manada de Beacon Hills al que estoy intentando conocer para asegurarme de que Scott estará bien con él—no era exactamente una mentira.

—¿Y no es el mismo que con el que te has estado...?

—¿Con el que me he estado _qué_?— _Mierda, esto no me gusta_ , pensó, manteniendo una fachada serena, pero viéndose algo molesto.

—Ya sabes.

—No, no sé. Si no eres capaz de decirlo no voy a responder. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? No voy a responder—sip, hacerse el ofendido era una buena estrategia, o al menos la mejor que se le ocurría.

—Aún eres menor y tiene el doble de tu edad.

—Papá, soy un vampiro. Llegaré a tener el doble de edad que todo ser humano vivo y no por eso dejaré de acostarme con uno.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora seas menor.

Por su mente pasaron un montón de respuestas como si creía que era un ingenuo al que podían utilizar o si creía que era débil y no podía defenderse, pero una respuesta resonó por encima de todas las demás.

—No soy humano, papá. Las leyes no se aplican a mí—no lo dijo con orgullo sino con un profundo pesar. Su padre no tuvo respuesta para eso, sabía que no la tendría. Decidió que esa noche haría otro sacrificio para el Nemeton.

 


	14. Capítulo 13

A mitad de semana, Erica se acercó a Stiles cuando sonó el timbre a la hora del almuerzo. Stiles maldijo por dentro, tendría que fingir comer y, sobre todo, malgastar dinero en comida que se iba a desperdiciar. Aún tenía que ahorrar para reparar el jeep. Se sentó en una mesa vacía frente a Erica con una plato de palitos de pescado.

—He... he decidido aceptar, transformarme—le dijo, jugando nerviosa con su pelo.

Stiles sonrió, esperando resultar tranquilizador.

—Me alegro, creo que es una buena decisión. Este domingo es luna llena así que será mejor que esperemos a que pase para que tengas tiempo para adaptarte a tus nuevos poderes antes de enfrentarte a eso, sabes que las primeras lunas llenas pueden ser algo difíciles para mantener el control.

—No quiero hacer daño a nadie.

—No se lo harás. Tu alfa estará allí para cuidar de ti y asegurarse de ello. Precisamente esta luna llena otro hombre lobo nuevo va a pasar la noche con él para aprender a mantener el control. Una vez que tengas el control de tu transformación, tu vida no será muy diferente de la de cualquier humano, sentidos más agudos y mayores habilidades físicas, pero podrás seguir llevando una vida normal de adolescente.

—Querrás decir que por fin tendré una vida normal de adolescente. No más ataques de epilepsia, no más miedo a morir en el siguiente ni a que me graben en vídeo y lo difundan por Internet—había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Exacto. Vivirás como quieras vivir, sin miedo.

  
  


  
  


Cuando regresó el viernes a casa por la noche y se encontró a su padre en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de whisky en la mano y la botella a su lado no fue realmente una sorpresa. Le sorprendía más que no hubiera acudido antes a la botella. No le gustaba, no quería recordar aquella época, pero sabía que era inevitable con todo lo que estaba pasando. Podía oler el enfado y el disgusto por debajo del olor a alcohol, aunque no necesitaba supersentidos para reconocerlos.

—Siéntate—le dijo sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada del vaso.

Stiles se sentó, resignado a soportar lo que quiera que estuviera por llegar. No quería molestar más a su padre, prefería que dejara la botella mientras aún estaba consciente.

—Melissa me ha llamado.

 _Mierda_.

—Dice que ha hablado con el nuevo alfa de Beacon Hills, cita que organizaste tú. Quería saber qué opinaba de él, si sería un buen alfa para Scott.

Era horrible cuando Noah daba rodeos al comenzar una discusión, ambos sabían perfectamente a dónde llevaba eso.

—Sí, papá, Peter Hale es el nuevo alfa de Beacon Hills y sí, he estado haciendo de mediador para que Scott se una a su manada—confesó para no alargar más aquello.

—Es un asesino en serie, Stiles—le dijo pasmado.

—Te has olvidado el presunto ahí, papá.

—Incluso si no puedo probarlo, sabes tan bien como yo que mató a esas personas. Es un asesino en serie.

—Y las personas a las que presuntamente mató eran santos, ¿verdad?

—Stiles-

—No, escúchame, papá. Sabes tan bien como yo que esa gente se lo merecía. Habían matado a su familia y la justicia no había hecho nada para hacerles pagar por ello. Si los mató, lo que no se puede probar, como bien has dicho, nadie puede culparle por haber querido vengar a su familia. Yo habría hecho lo mismo—ignoró la expresión en el rostro de su padre. Quería pensar que incluso el sheriff haría lo mismo si algo así le sucedía a él.

—¿Laura Hale también se lo merecía?

—Si fue él quien la mató, lo cual no sabes, era asunto de la manada y las leyes humanas no tienen jurisdicción ahí y tú tampoco.

—¿De verdad quieres que Scott esté en la manada de ese hombre?

—Quiero que Scott regrese a Beacon Hills, quiero que tenga un alfa que le ayude a controlarse antes de que acabe haciéndole daño a alguien o incluso matando. Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta y sé que Peter Hale será un buen alfa para él porque yo personalmente me aseguraré de ello. No le tengo miedo a ese hombre, no puede hacerme ningún daño y él lo sabe. No le hará ningún daño a Scott porque sabe que le mataré si lo hace. Y tampoco tendrás jurisdicción ahí. Sé que no te gusta, pero no me importa. Puedes decirle lo que quieras a Melissa, pero te advierto que si por tu culpa no recupero a mi hermano no te lo perdonaré jamás.

Se levantó y subió a su habitación, evitando dar un portazo para no romper la puerta. Estaba sorprendido consigo mismo, nunca le había hablado así a su padre, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Vivir una mentira fingiendo ser lo que no era ante todo el mundo era una tortura; hacerlo además solo, sin su mejor amigo, sin un solo amigo, le estaba destrozando por dentro poco a poco.

  
  


  
  


La luna estaba regia en el cielo, sin nubes que les privaran de su luz. Peter alzó la cabeza e inspiró profundamente. El olor de otros a su alrededor: de su sobrino, su sangre, su beta; de su primer y único transformado, su futuro beta; de su... de _Stiles_ –ese nombre llevaba ya consigo más de lo que podía expresar con palabras–. El olor de su manada, o futura manada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba una luna llena en manada que, incluso en estas circunstancias, era agradable.

Y estas circunstancias eran un hombre (o adolescente) lobo descontrolado.

Stiles tenía a Scott sujeto contra un árbol con una sola mano. Su brazo estaba sangrando, lleno de arañazos, también había algunos en su rostro y su pecho. Scott no dejaba de rugir y blandir sus garras, sus ojos brillando amarillos. Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

—¿Qué hacemos, Peter? Lleva ya horas así y no parece mejorar nada—le dijo exasperado.

—Tiene que encontrar su ancla—respondió tranquilamente. Había visto esto muchas veces, no estaba preocupado. Tan solo quería disfrutar de la noche.

—¿Su _ancla_? ¿En serio?

—Algo que le vincule a su parte humana, que le ayude a mantener su humanidad—explicó Derek, quien parecía entre preocupado y molesto.

—¿Algo como qué?—preguntó Stiles, sacudiendo su brazo libre y a punto de soltar a Scott sin darse cuenta para agitar ambos.

—O como quién—añadió Peter—. Puede ser una persona, un sentimiento, un recuerdo. En el caso de Derek fue durante mucho tiempo su ira, en otros casos puede ser la persona amada. Muchas veces en las parejas de lobos el uno es el ancla del otro.

—¿Y la tuya?—preguntó Stiles con una mirada calculadora.

No le sorprendía que el chico ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo importante que era un ancla, era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Peter sonrió, pero no respondió. No estaba dispuesto a dar esa información, al menos no gratis. Observó mientras Stiles hablaba a su amigo de su infancia, de su madre, de cosas que realmente no se molestó ni en escuchar. Tan solo esperó pacientemente mientras el chico comenzaba a adquirir control poco a poco. Hacia el final de la noche aún era inestable, saltaba al mínimo ruido y les gruñía mientras corrían por la reserva, pero Peter tan solo tenía que reprenderle con su autoridad de alfa y el chico se sometía. Era una gran mejora respecto al inicio.

—Llévatelo a la casa y descansad allí—le ordenó a Derek, viendo que ambos estaban agotados a pesar de no haber amanecido aún.

Derek tan solo asintió y se llevó a Scott hacia la vieja Casa Hale.

—¿Crees que lo conseguirá?—preguntó Stiles, mirando hacia el camino por donde había desaparecido su amigo.

—Por supuesto, solo necesita tiempo y práctica. Estar en una manada le ayudará.

Se acercó al vampiro por detrás, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas. Su jersey estaba hecho jirones, había sangre sobre su piel aunque ya no quedaba un solo rasguño. Olía a sangre, a tierra y árboles, a Derek y a Scott, a él, a manada, a...

Debía tener cuidado, estaba perdiendo demasiado la cabeza por este chico, no era sano ni prudente. Era un medio para un fin, nada más, no debía pensar en él de otro modo. Derek lo había dicho, era peligroso, y no en el sentido que él se imaginaba.

Un sonido en el bosque le sacó de sus pensamientos. Stiles giró la cabeza y le miró. También lo había oído. Sonrieron. El Nemeton tendría otro sacrificio esa noche.

Echaron a correr entre los árboles. Cuando percibieron un olor ajeno lo siguieron por la reserva, manteniendo la distancia. Era una criatura, no un animal, aunque no sabían cual. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca se separaron. Flanqueándola, la forzaron a dirigirse hacia donde ellos querían. Podían oler su miedo. Podían oír su corazón acelerado. Peter se sentía bien, no, mejor que bien, se sentía eufórico. Stiles y él actuaban como un equipo, como si llevaran haciendo esto durante años. Se sentían compenetrados, como una única mente. Un cálido sentimiento se extendía por su pecho por ser capaz de cazar de ese modo con su-... Dios, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Un último acelerón y Stiles saltó sobre la criatura justo cuando llegaban al claro. Rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar contra el Nemeton. Stiles la tenía sujeta contra el tocón, sus dientes ya hundiéndose en su cuello. Era gris, en algunas partes negra, pelo corto y puntiagudo, áspero. Con un cuerpo antropomorfo, su rostro era similar al de una rata, pequeñas orejas sobre su cabeza y grandes ojos negros abiertos en pánico. Parecía querer gritar, su boca abierta, pero no salía ningún sonido. Era evidente que estaba forcejeando, pero no tenía oportunidad contra la fuerza del vampiro. Su cuerpo se quedó finalmente inerte cuando su corazón se detuvo. Stiles lo soltó y alzó el rostro al cielo, su boca abierta con unas gotas de sangre deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos brillando naranjas entrecerrados.

Era tan hermoso.

Stiles giró el rostro hacia él y le miró como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia. Sonrió.

—Quiero follarte, Peter—era tanto una petición como una orden.

Peter se estremeció, el calor acumulándose en su vientre y un hormigueo extendiéndose por sus extremidades. Abrió por la mitad su propio jersey con sus garras, sus colmillos llenando su boca y sus ojos brillando rojos, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia el vampiro. No podía contener al lobo, deseaba al chico tanto como él y amenazaba con hacerle perder el control. Pero no importaba, no con Stiles.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre el tocón, desnudo. Stiles estaba sobre él, su rostro rodeado por un halo de luz, sus ojos brillando en las sombras de su pálido rostro. Acarició con la lengua sus labios, recorriendo la punta sobre sus colmillos. Sus manos acariciaban reverencialmente su rostro, sus orejas puntiagudas, la piel suave y dura. Presionó sobre su barbilla para que abriera la boca y buscó su lengua. Comenzó a chuparla como chuparía su polla. Una punzada y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre llenó su boca, el beso volviéndose aún más sucio, más lascivo. Ese maldito crío y su maldita fijación oral. Peter ya estaba goteando sobre su vientre, tan duro que dolía. Levantó las caderas y presionó su entrepierna con la del vampiro, también duro gracias a la sangre que acababa de beber. Stiles le sujetó las caderas contra el tocón con una mano y le miró con una perversa sonrisa.

—¿Lo sientes, Peter? El Nemeton está vibrando, puedo sentirlo en mis huesos. Te desea. Quiere que seas su sacrificio. Pero no quiere tu vida, quiere algo más, algo más profundo—sus labios se deslizaron por su garganta, los colmillos acariciando su piel sin rasgarla—. No lo entiendo. ¿Tú sabes lo que es?

Él lo sabía, o al menos tenía una sospecha si la forma en que el lobo se retorcía gimiendo dentro de él era indicativo alguno. Pero no lo diría, no quería, no podía. Era tan ridículo.

—Fóllame ya—dijo en su lugar, sus garras desgarrando los pantalones del vampiro.

La distracción pareció funcionar. Stiles presionó contra él con un nuevo beso y se incorporó. Levantó sus piernas y presionó las rodillas contra su pecho, doblándolo por la mitad. Peter casi aulló cuando sintió la lengua del vampiro en su entrada. Acarició los bordes y lo lamió por encima para después penetrarlo tan profundo como podía. Negaría mil veces el lastimero gimoteo que escapó de su boca cuando sintió los colmillos rozar la sensible piel. Su cuerpo se sacudía y se estremecía, pero no se podía escapar del firme agarre del chico. Y realmente no quería, era demasiado bueno. Estaba totalmente a su merced y era liberador.

Se quejó cuando Stiles bajó sus piernas, pero enseguida se encontró lleno por una dura verga. El vampiro no vaciló lo más mínimo, lo embistió con fuerza, casi dolorosamente. Una mano presionando su hombro contra el tocón, la otra sujetando uno de sus muslos, manteniéndolo donde y como lo quería. Su expresión era feroz, incluso si su rostro no cambiaba a uno monstruoso como el suyo. Le miraba como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo, con más deseo que con el que había mirado la sangre humana que le había proporcionado. Tener esa mirada dirigida a él estaba volviéndole loco. Entonces, Stiles se inclinó sobre él, su cuerpo frío un delicioso contraste contra el suyo ardendo, sus embestidas más profundas y rápidas, sus labios acariciando su cuello. Peter giró la cabeza dejándole más espacio, el lobo gimiendo de placer al tiempo que le rogaba desesperado. Pero Peter no iba a ceder. Era ridículo. No podía...

Los colmillos del vampiro rozaron su piel en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Peter se puso tenso. El lobo casi aullando de emoción. El chico no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de saberlo seguro que no lo haría. Tenía que decírselo, pero por algún motivo se mantuvo callado. Cuando sintió los colmillos hundirse en su carne, supo que esa era una herida que dejaría cicatriz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el final. Es muy abierto, pero es que tenía pensado escribir una continuación que dependerá de la acogida de este fic. Si te gustan mis trabajos, plantéate [invitarme a un café](https://ko-fi.com/A5371IG2) ;)


End file.
